


We Sleep and Slide as We Fall in Love

by TheShippinator



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Comedy, Erotica, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShippinator/pseuds/TheShippinator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren e Chris sono amici da quando Darren è entrato a far parte del Cast. Nessuno dei due ha mai provato per l'altro più che un affetto amichevole, un grande affetto, finchè una sera, a causa di una serie di coincidenze, non si ritrovano a dover condividere il letto. Basterà un semplice bacio ad impiantare in entrambi il seme del dubbio. Che Darren non sia poi così etero come Chris, e Darren stesso, pensavano? Che Chris non abbia tutta quella forza di volontà che era convinto di possedere?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Galeotto fu Lo Hobbit

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti e "benvenuti"! Prima storia che pubblico qui, già conclusa, quindi nessun pericolo che non venga terminata!  
> Prima di cominciare, ci tengo a precisare un paio di cose... Io ho la convinzione che non esista l'orientamento sessuale, ma che esista solo la capacità di riconoscere i sentimenti e di accettarli per quello che sono. Lo dico perchè ammetto che questa ff, inizialmente, sia vagamente autobiografica, quindi potremmo dire che è quasi "tratto da una storia vera" e lo specifico perchè una persona non si sveglia da un giorno all'altro pensando "Oh, mi piacciono quelli del mio stesso sesso!" se qualcosa non fa scattare la scintilla. Scusatemi per il Prologo lungo, ma necessitavo di una spiegazione perchè volevo che fosse tutto chiaro!  
> Spero che sia di vostro gradimento!  
>  _ **Mi prendo il permesso di inventare di sana pianta cose come "giorni liberi" del cast, clima, ubicazioni varie di luoghi vari eccetera... Inoltre, premetto che ho iniziato a scrivere PRIMA dei SAG Awards 2013, di conseguenza non sto qui a modificare tutta la ff in base al fatto che Will sia o meno il SUO ragazzo. La sua figura, quindi, è stata totalmente ignorata, PUFF. Rimossa. Chi l'ha mai visto? Boooh!**_
> 
> Inoltre, ho dato per scontato che Ryan fosse il regista di ogni episodio solo perchè ho una certa precisa idea di come sia lui, ma non di come potrebbero essere altri registi… non vorrete davvero che io vada a cercare il regista di ogni singola puntata mh? ç_ç  
> (Please… please don't think that I'm an illiterate, please, please… -quote-)

Glee.  
Una sola parola, mille significati, mille pensieri e mille emozioni, mille risate e mille lacrime. Chiunque, nel mondo e forse perfino in una navicella sperduta nella galassia, ma dotata di antenna satellitare, conosceva Glee. Che gli piacesse o meno, che lo reputasse uno show televisivo educativo o una sorta di Anticristo alla Harry Potter, chiunque era a conoscenza dell'esistenza di questo Telefilm su stampo Musical.  
Tra questi, c'era una larga parte di pubblico che non amava semplicemente i personaggi e la loro vita, ma che aveva imparato ad amarne perfino gli attori e le loro strabilianti capacità, che avessero o meno a che fare con esso.  
Era chiaro come il sole, quindi, che questi non potessero vivere serenamente la loro quotidianità e perfino andare al cinema poteva risultare un problema, a meno di non riuscire ad accaparrarsi un posto alla Prima di uno dei più attesi film del Dicembre 2012: Lo Hobbit.  
Andare ad una Prima, però, implicava un sacco di cose noiose, come foto, spiegazioni, gente che ti fissava, gente che filmava ogni tuo movimento, gente che ipotizzava che il tuo stomaco stesse brontolando perchè avevi fame, perchè eri nervoso o perchè avevi mangiato del sushi scadente. No, decisamente era molto meglio infilarsi abiti diversi dal solito ed andarsene al cinema per conto proprio, in un orario poco sfruttato, approfittando del giorno libero che il "Boss" ti aveva concesso, nella sua infinita grazia, a causa del fatto che le puntate del Telefilm di cui eri protagonista non erano più tutte incentrate su un solo luogo.  
Era per questo, quindi, che il 15 dicembre, alle due e mezza di pomeriggio, davanti all'entrata di uno dei tanti Cinema di New York, una figura vestita di nero stava facendo avanti ed indietro lentamente. Non un Cinema "da ricchi", uno normale, con l'insegna luminosa ed una delle lettere dotata di neon evidentemente bruciato.  
Il ragazzo vestito di nero non sembrava farci caso, ovviamente, ma ogni tanto sollevava le mani guantate, per sistemare meglio il cappello e calcarlo bene sulla testa. Alzò il viso, qualche volta, distogliendo l'attenzione dall'interessantissimo marciapiede per poter analizzare la strada e le persone che gli girano attorno, senza notarlo. Sorrise nuovamente tra sé e sé, tenendo sempre parte del viso nascosta sotto la sciarpa color panna che gli avvolgeva il collo e la bocca, certo che non sarebbe stato riconoscibile per nessuno, eccetto che per una persona.  
Quella persona, invece, era quasi estremamente riconoscibile, e forse avrebbe preferito non dover proprio entrare in quel Cinema in sua compagnia.  
Il ragazzo vestito di nero sollevò chiaramente gli occhi al cielo grigio, dietro le lenti degli occhiali rettangolari, neri e spessi che portava sul naso, scuotendo poi piano il capo quando lo riconobbe alzare un braccio e salutarlo.  
« Avevamo detto che dovevamo travestirci… » disse, con una voce dolce, lievemente attutita dalla sciarpa color panna.  
« … mi sono travestito » replicò l'altro, non appena fu a portata d'orecchio, dopo aver schivato un paio di signore impellicciate, forse anche troppo visto che il clima non era poi così rigido. Si trovavano a New York semplicemente perchè il primo era impegnato nelle riprese di un episodio che l'avrebbe visto partecipare alle lezioni della nuova scuola alla quale il suo personaggio era stato ammesso, il secondo, invece, perchè aveva fissato un'intervista per quella mattina, quindi avevano approfittato del pomeriggio libero per immergersi nel loro intimo animo da Nerd e godersi un film evento, più atteso, da loro, di quanto Kurt avrebbe potuto attendere con ansia il musical Wicked sul grande schermo.  
Chris Colfer scrutò, da dietro le lenti dei suoi occhiali da lettura, l'aspetto del ragazzo davanti a lui. Indossava un paio di pantaloni marrone scuro, dei mocassini del medesimo colore e, sotto al cappotto grigio scuro e aperto, s'intravedeva una camicia bianca e un gilet sempre marrone, ma un po' più chiaro. I capelli del ragazzo erano riccioluti, più voluminosi del solito. Non portava gli occhiali, ma non portava nemmeno nulla che gli nascondesse la faccia.  
« Non ti sei travestito per niente. Sei più Darren del solito » commentò con uno sbuffò Chris, cominciando ad avviarsi verso l'entrata del Cinema, sperando che nessuno lo riconoscesse.  
« Sì, invece. Sono Frodo, non vedi? Guarda, ho anche l'Anello » disse, infilandosi la mancina sotto la camicia, entrando dal colletto sbottonato, ed estraendone una catenella alla quale era appeso un anello d'oro, o in finto tale, completo di incisione.  
Chris abbassò un po' la testa, con fare sconfortato, lasciandosi sfuggire una piccola risata.  
« Non era proprio l'idea di travestimento che avevo in mente. Vuoi i pop corn? » domandò, indicando con un cenno del capo il piccolo bar.  
Darren annuì, mentre si riallacciava il cappotto e si assicurava d'infilare bene l'Anello sotto alla camicia.  
« Io vado a prendere i biglietti… Prendi il menù grande, risparmiamo. Oh, mi daresti… » borbottò, compiendo, con l'indice della destra, il disegno di un cerchio davanti al proprio collo. Chris emise un vago grugnito di assenso, sfilandosi la sciarpa e porgendogliela, assicurandosi di vedere Darren coprirsi almeno la bocca con essa. Molto meglio, decisamente.  
« Ti aspetto davanti all'entrata della Sala » disse Chris, mentre Darren gli dava le spalle e sollevava appena la mancina, già armata di portafoglio.  
Qualche minuto più tardi, Chris stava smangiucchiando alcuni pop corn prelevati dal contenitore di cartone tanto grande da non riuscire a toccarne i lati nemmeno tenendo la mano aperta e sospesa sull'apertura in alto. Nelle tasche del suo cappotto nero erano infilate una lattina di Diet Coke ed una bottiglietta di Fanta. Stava abbracciando il cartone dei pop corn da quasi cinque minuti, portando il peso del corpo prima su una gamba e poi sull'altra, beandosi della possibilità di poter compiere quel gesto senza dovesti preoccupare di ritrovarsi i boxer infilati in punti in cui i boxer non dovevano infilarsi. Odiava i pantaloni super stretti di Kurt e se ne liberava appena poteva. Sollevò le sopracciglia, quando vide Darren tornare dalla Biglietteria, tenendo in mano un paio di biglietti.  
« Ci ho messo tanto, scusa… la ragazza dietro al vetro mi ha riconosciuto e ho dovuto farle un autografo con dedica per evitare di farle chiamare la metà delle sue amiche… » borbottò il ragazzo, abbozzando un sorriso e consegnando i biglietti al signore sulla sessantina, di "guardia" all'ingresso della Sala, mentre con l'altra mano consegnava il paio di occhialini 3D a Chris. Si accaparrarono i posti (posti liberi) e finalmente poterono liberarsi dei cappotti, delle sciarpe e dei cappelli. Chris si affrettò a sollevare la mancina e strofinarla sulla propria chioma castana, fino a spettinarsi completamente.  
« Non ce la facevo più… detesto i cappelli. Questi, poi! » affermò, infilando il cappello in una delle tasche del suo cappotto, estraendo poi la lattina di Diet Coke e la bottiglietta di Fanta, che porse al ragazzo alla sua sinistra.  
« Ho chiesto se avevano il succo alla mela, ma avevano solo albicocca e Ace. »  
« L'Ace andava bene » commentò semplicemente Darren, afferrando non solo la bottiglietta, ma anche una manciata di pop corn. « Come mai gli occhiali? Non sei molto irriconoscibile, così… »  
« No che non andava bene, non assomiglia neanche lontanamente alla mela. E non è vero che non sono irriconoscibile, non lo sa nessuno che uso gli occhiali per leggere » sentenziò Chris, sollevando un sopracciglio e lanciandogli un'occhiata di sbieco, mentre le luci in Sala si affievolivano e cominciava la riproduzione dei vari Trailer.  
«Invece sì che lo sanno, li hai indossati in Struck by Lightning. Che senso aveva farli indossare al tuo personaggio solo per leggere? E' ovvio che servivano a te» commentò di nuovo Darren, in un lieve sussurro, che fece sbuffare l'altro. Con un gesto seccato, che fece ridacchiare il primo, Chris si levò gli occhiali e li spedì a far compagnia al cappello.  
Il chiacchiericcio non si fermò nemmeno un istante, ma a loro non dava fastidio. Detestavano entrambi il silenzio imposto nei Cinema: se non puoi commentare un film che stai guardando, dove sta il divertimento? Grazie al cielo, c'era poco pubblico intorno a loro, anche se ogni tanto la porta si apriva per permettere a qualcuno di entrare. In tutto, in quella grande Sala dalle poltrone blu, saranno stati circa una ventina di persone, su un centinaio di posti. Tutto grazie all'orario e al Cinema fuori mano.  
Continuarono a mangiare pop corn, indicando ogni tanto lo schermo, e Chris quasi strillò per l'emozione quando trasmisero il Trailer de Les Miserables.  
« Lo sapevi che doveva interpretare la zia lesbica di Kurt? Avrei tanto voluto lavorare con lei, è stata meravigliosa nel Diavolo veste Prada! » disse Chris, lasciandosi cadere verso lo schienale della poltrona, scuotendo piano il capo con fare emozionato, portandosi alla bocca un pop corn e masticandolo assorto.  
Darren si limitò a confermare ed entrambi vennero distratti dal trailer seguente: Grandi Speranze.  
« Ma fanno ancora il Trailer? E' già uscito da un po'… » commentò Chris, inclinando appena il capo verso destra.  
« E' per invogliare la gente a veder-… oh! Oh! Bellatrix! » esclamò Darren, indicando lo schermo quando venne inquadrata Helena Bonham Carter.  
Chris lo imitò poco dopo, facendosi sfuggire un paio di pop corn che caddero sulle poltrone vuote della fila davanti a loro.  
« Oddio, è Voldemort! Guarda, ha il naso! » scherzò, facendo scoppiare Darren a ridere e seguendolo a ruota.  
Continuarono così, apprezzando con minor entusiasmo e più emozione anche la presenza di "Hagrid" nel film, quindi vennero rimproverati con uno "Sssht!" proveniente da qualche fila più avanti.  
« Babbano… » si limitò a commentare Darren sottovoce, ottenendo qualche risata trattenuta da parte di Chris.  
Riuscirono ad evitare di farsi buttare fuori fino all'inizio del film, dopodichè furono totalmente immersi nella sua visione, sconvolti dalla perfezione del 3D.  
Impazzirono quando fecero vedere Gandalf per la prima volta, impazzirono quando venne fatto vedere l'Anello (e Darren quasi si strozzò per la foga di tirarlo fuori dalla camicia), impazzirono quando il Viaggio ebbe inizio e quasi si fecero la pipì addosso per l'emozione, durante la battaglia dei Giganti. Impazzirono anche all'arrivo dei Nani, assegnando ad ogni Nano il nome di uno dei loro amici del Cast di Glee.  
« Quello è sicuramente Naya, solo lei potrebbe fare certe battute » sussurrò Chris, ridacchiando e prendendo un sorso di Diet Coke.  
« E allora quello sei tu » replicò Darren, indicando con un cenno del mento un Nano taciturno.  
« Perchè? » domandò l'altro, sempre a bassa voce, fissandolo di sbieco.  
« Perchè non ha ancora detto nemmeno una parola » affermo l'altro, beccandosi una manciata di pop corn dritto in faccia.  
« Sentiti uno schifo per avermi costretto a sprecare del cibo. Tu chi saresti? Bilbo? » domandò Chris, scuotendo piano il capo, lo sguardo rivolto allo schermo.  
« No, sono Frodo, te l'ho detto prima » ribattè Darren, tenendo la bottiglietta di Fanta sospesa vicino al viso, le labbra dischiuse e pronte per bere, ma troppo concentrato sul film per potersi permettere di distrarsi.  
« Pff… al massimo puoi fare Gollum… » sussurrò sarcastico Chris ridacchiando quando Darren si voltò verso di lui, stringendo l'anello tra le dita della mano libera, ripetendo piano e con voce roca "Il mio tesssoro…!".  
Continuarono a guardare il film, senza preoccuparsi minimamente di tacere, cercando sempre di restare nei limiti del contegno, senza gridare eccessivamente. Certo, il tutto escludendo la scena del Drago, lì non avrebbero potuto evitarsi qualche apprezzamento ad alta voce sulla magnifica grafica.  
Sbatterono entrambi le palpebre, scuotendo il capo perplessi quando improvvisamente la sala si riempì di luce. Fine primo tempo, già, un'abitudine che aveva sempre lasciato sconvolto Chris. Perchè interrompere un film a metà? Beh, forse perchè in circa tre ore di film, ad una persona normale viene lo stimolo della pipì. Soprattutto se si ha un orco pallido di quel genere sul grande schermo e un 3D che ti fa credere di essere all'interno del film. Darren sospirò, rilassandosi sullo schienale della poltrona, imitato da Chris. Entrambi sorridevano, gli occhi che brillavano, emozionati per il film che stavano guardando e che stava di gran lunga superando le loro aspettative.  
« Ti fermi mai a pensare a quante volte abbiano girato una scena? » domandò Darren all'improvviso, voltando solo il capo verso Chris.  
« Mh? » mugolò soltanto il ragazzo, le sopracciglia aggrottate con aria interrogativa, la testa che andava ad imitare il movimento di quella dell'altro.  
« Quando guardi un film, dico. Ti fermi mai a pensare "chissà quante volte hanno dovuto rigirarla per tutte queste inquadrature"? A me capita, ogni tanto. » disse di nuovo Darren, storcendo appena le labbra, pensieroso.  
« Immagino che sia deformazione professionale » commento semplicemente Chris, aggrottando perplesso le sopracciglia, prendendo un altro paio di sorsi dalla sua Diet Coke. Darren lo fissò pensieroso, per poi voltarsi verso lo schermo e ridacchiare tra sé e sé.  
« Cosa c'è? Ho qualcosa sulla faccia? » domandò subito, preoccupato, il più piccolo, cercando di scrutarsi nella lattina argentata, senza grandi risultati -le lattine di Diet Coke non sono state fatte per fungere da specchio, dopotutto-.  
« No, no, stavo ripensando alla puntata di San Valentino, quella… della terza stagione, mi sembra. La faccia che hai fatto… » ridacchiò di nuovo, lanciandogli un'occhiatina, scoprendo un Chris rivolto verso lo schermo con le labbra arricciate in un'espressione falsamente offesa.  
« Senti, non mi aspettavo che mi tirassi per la cravatta! Lo sai, mi hai quasi strozzato. Ringrazia le mie capacità d'improvvisazione » disse piano il ragazzo, per poi sorridere appena, sempre senza guardare Darren.  
« Infatti. A Ryan è piaciuta la scena » commentò appena Darren, sorseggiando la sua Fanta.  
« Si, beh, ce l'ha fatta rifare un altro paio di volte… » borbottò Chris, per poi scuotere appena il capo. « Almeno quella volta ha tenuto tutto, però. Detesto quando ci fa girare e poi decide di tagliare »  
« Come nella Prima Volta » confermò il più grande, annuendo ed infilandosi in bocca alcuni pop corn.  
« Come nella Prima Volta » ripeté Chris, scuotendo piano il capo. « Ero iper teso e si vedeva. La scena era perfetta… abbiamo girato per un'ora e poi… "No, quella parte non la usiamo". Insomma, mi hanno fatto prendere ansia per niente »  
Darren gli lanciò un'occhiata di sbieco, sollevando un sopracciglio ed arricciando le labbra in un ghignetto.  
« Non ho mai capito perchè, poi, tu fossi così teso » commentò, divertito, guadagnandosi un'occhiataccia da parte di Chris.  
« Non sono abituato a rotolarmi in un letto con qualcuno, soprattutto davanti agli occhi di un'altra ventina di persone. Un po' come quando Blaine aveva paura di non poter rappresentare bene Tony… baciarti sul set è un conto, fingere di dover fare l'amore con te è un altro » disse, piuttosto in fretta, con quella sua voce dolce e vagamente acuta.  
Darren rimase in silenzio, ad osservarlo appena, mentre le luci in sala tornavano ad abbassarsi. Il pensiero che non avevano approfittato della pausa per andare al bagno attraversò per un istante le loro menti, prima che il film ricominciasse e tornasse a catturarli. Nessuno dei due fece particolarmente caso al fatto che man mano che il cartone dei pop corn si svuotava, le loro mani si sfioravano sempre più spesso. Si limitavano, ora Chris ora Darren, a sollevare le dita di qualche centimetro, per permettere all'altro di attingere dal cartone, e poi passare loro stessi a recuperare un po' di quelle "schifezze da cinema".  
Ci fu un momento particolarmente intenso, però, durante il quale perfino respirare sembrava superfluo. Non poterono far altro che trattenere il fiato, mordersi il labbro inferiore, evitare di sbattere le palpebre, catturati inevitabilmente dallo schermo, dalle figure degli attori in movimento, mentre le loro mani, immobili, posavano sui pop corn con le dita a metà sovrapposte.  
« Wow… Martin Freeman è un grande attore… » commentò sottovoce Chris, scuotendo piano il capo e facendo per sollevare la propria mancina, chiusa su una piccola manciata di pop corn. Si stupì di non riuscirvi, inizialmente, e si voltò a scrutare la propria mano. Sollevò le sopracciglia, quando notò quella di Darren posata in maniera molle sulla sua, mentre il ragazzo era ancora totalmente concentrato sullo schermo.  
Chris deglutì appena, facendo in modo di far scivolare via la propria mano da sotto la sua. Poté notare Darren voltarsi velocemente, in quel momento. I suoi occhi volarono prima alle loro mani sui pop corn, poi su Chris, infine di nuovo sulle mani, con maggiore attenzione su quella di Chris. Restò immobile un secondo, per poi sollevare la propria e permettere al ragazzo di allontanarsi con la sua manciata di pop corn.  
« Scusa, ero… preso dal film » borbottò, ridacchiando, ottenendo un cenno di diniego da parte del più piccolo.  
« Ovvio » si limitò a confermare Chris. Dopotutto, chi non si sarebbe incantato davanti a scene come quelle?  
Il pomeriggio, inevitabilmente, non fu più lo stesso, dopo quel momento. Se prima non avevano particolarmente badato ai loro gesti, ora entrambi stavano abbastanza attenti a sincronizzare i movimenti, in modo da non toccarsi più. Chris beccò più volte Darren a scrutarlo appena, con espressione quasi preoccupata, ma un paio di volte dovette ricredersi e convincersi che era solo la sua immaginazione.  
Si perse un paio di scene importanti, costringendo Darren a fargli veloci riassunti sottovoce, con la scusa che la storia era troppo complicata.  
Tirarono entrambi un sospiro, quando il nero invase lo schermo di nuovo, chiudendo il film e cominciando a rendere pubblici i nomi di tutti i poveri pazzi che avevano passato mesi a sclerare dietro a costumi, riprese, montaggi ed effetti speciali. Entrambi avevano una buona abitudine: restare fino all'ultimo titolo di coda. Era quantomeno una questione di rispetto nei confronti di tutti coloro che lavoravano dietro le quinte. Anche senza leggere, anche solo restando lì, ad aspettare anche il nome del più piccolo dei truccatori.  
Così, mentre le venti persone che avevano avuto tanta pazienza da sopportarli per tutto il film finalmente si liberavano della loro presenza senza nemmeno sapere a chi avevano effettivamente diretto le loro maledizioni, Darren e Chris se ne stavano seduti, lo sguardo rivolto allo schermo, commentando il film ed indicando ogni tanto un nome, facendo due risate o chiedendosi se non fosse parente di chissà quale loro conoscente.  
« Toglimi un'altra curiosità » disse Darren all'improvviso, esibendo un lieve ghignetto e voltandosi a guardarlo.  
« Sentiamo… » azzardò cautamente Chris storcendo appena le labbra, perplesso.  
« Aspetta, devo assicurarmi che questo momento venga immortalato » cominciò Darren, tirando fuori dalla tasca dei pantaloni il proprio cellulare. Armeggiò un attimo con lo schermo, quindi lo sollevò, per poi puntare la fotocamera verso il volto dell'altro. Chris non gli chiese se lo stava filmando o se si stava preparando per una foto. «Ok, allora… Prima hai detto che non sei abituato a rotolarti nel letto con qualcuno e ti sei paragonato a Blaine che non riesce a fare Tony e bla bla bla »  
« Sì… » rispose di nuovo cautamente Chris, mentre gli occhi volavano dal cerchietto della fotocamera a quella faccia da schiaffi del suo amico.  
« Questo vorrebbe dire che sei ancora una creatura pura e casta? » domandò infine Darren, sollevando preventivamente il braccio sinistro. E lo fece ragionevolmente pensando che Chris gli avrebbe come minimo gettato qualcosa addosso.  
Fu più o meno così in effetti. Accadde tutto in pochissimi istanti: all'inizio, nel primo millisecondo seguente la domanda, Chris rimase in silenzio, incapace di comprendere il suo significato; dopo il primo millisecondo, ne seguirono un paio di pura comprensione, e, per risparmiare tempo, pensò bene di affrettarsi ad arrossire, assumendo più o meno il colore della propria divisa da Cheerio; nei seguenti trenta secondi, Chris fu impegnatissimo a cercare di prendere a pugni l'altro con la mano destra, mentre la sinistra si preoccupava di sollevare il cartone dei pop corn, per cercare di rovesciarlo in testa al più grande.  
« No, no, dai! Ahia…! E' cibo! Chris… non… Chris! Non sprecare… è cibo! Stai sprecando cibo! Ahia! Non lì, si vede se mi… ahia! » le lamentele di Darren furono spesso intramezzate da numerose risate e risatine, mugolii e perfino qualche vaga parolaccia.  
Alla fine, un affannato, rosso e dagli occhi strabuzzanti Chris, decise che si era sfogato abbastanza. Rimase immobile, con il pugno destro alzato, il sinistro pieno di pop corn e sollevato a mezz'aria, il petto che si alzava e si abbassava, le labbra socchiuse attraverso le quali il respiro soffiava rapido.  
« Non sono domande da farsi… Non sono… Non è carino…! » esclamo il ragazzo con un filo di voce, azzardandosi ad abbassare un po' il pugno destro, mentre Darren sollevava di nuovo il braccio sinistro, di riflesso, il cellulare ancora stretto nella mano destra.  
« E' solo una domanda! » cercò di giustificarsi l'altro.  
Chris rimase in silenzio, sempre con le labbra separate e il respiro affannoso, valutando i danni che avrebbe provocato rispondere.  
« Sì » disse alla fine, senza spostare lo sguardo dalla sua figura.  
Darren lo guardò, interrogativo. Stava rispondendo alla sua domanda o stava confermando che quella che aveva fatto era solo una domanda?  
« Sì, sono ancora… un ragazzino » commentò semplicemente Chris, abbassando i pugni e voltandosi, per afferrare in fretta la sciarpa, per avvolgersela intorno al collo. « Ma non vedo come questo c'entri con Lo Hobbit. »  
« Niente. Era una mia curiosità. Anche io. » aggiunse semplicemente, voltandosi a sua volta per acchiappare il proprio cappotto. Si alzò, per infilarlo, litigando appena con le maniche rivoltate male.  
« Anche tu cosa? » domandò Chris, senza pensare poi tanto alla risposta che lui gli avrebbe dato, mentre si preoccupava di rificcarsi gli occhiali da lettura sul naso e il cappello in testa, per poi alzarsi a sua volta per infilarsi il cappotto.  
« Lo sono anche io. Per quanto riguarda i ragazzi » disse soltanto Darren, scrollando le spalle, come se non fosse importante, per poi farlo di nuovo per sistemarsi meglio il cappotto addosso.  
Chris si voltò a scrutarlo. Cercò effettivamente di trovare un motivo per il quale Darren gli stesse dicendo questo, ma non lo trovò del tutto. Era stato lui stesso il primo a scherzare sul fatto che metà mondo considerasse Darren gay, affermando che nel cast di Glee erano presenti "un gay e mezzo". Sapeva perfettamente che tutti avrebbero percepito la sua affermazione come "Io sono gay e Darren è bicurioso, ci divertiamo tantissimo a correre sul bagnasciuga rincorrendoci al rallentatore e ridendo per nessun motivo apparente, lo giuro!", ma sapeva bene che il ragazzo non aveva mai nemmeno ipotizzato di essere in qualche modo interessato ai maschi.  
Darren sollevò lo sguardo beccando Chris che lo fissava. Gli sorrise appena, ottenendo solo un rapido voltarsi del più piccolo, che decise di infilarsi le mani in tasca, permettendo alle proprie dita di affondare nella morbida stoffa dei guanti.  
« E' divertente » continuò a dire Darren, mentre entrambi si affrettavano ad allontanarsi dai loro posti, campo di una battaglia ormai conclusa. Sul pavimento giacevano pop corn calpestati, morti per la giusta causa di punire Darren per la sua lingua troppo lunga.  
« Lo è? » domandò Chris, voltandosi appena, per lanciargli un'occhiatina.  
« Ovvio. Le nostre fans pensano che io sia una sorta di macchina da sesso. E' qualcosa di… inquietante. Ho letto delle cose che scrivono » continuò a parlare, e se questa per lui era una spiegazione al perchè la situazione fosse divertente, per Chris non le era affatto.  
« La morbosa ossessione che hanno per i Klaine mi spaventa. L'ho già detto, credo che sia qualcosa a metà tra la pedofilia e la perversione. » commentò Chris, scendendo gli scalini che portavano all'uscita della Sala.  
« No, non Kurt e Blaine. Noi. Noi siamo maggiorenni, non può essere pedofilia. Solo perversione. » commentò Darren, superandolo piano, per poter correre ad aprire la porta, prendere una boccata d'aria fredda e rabbrividire.  
« Oh, Dio… » commentò Chris, sollevando le sopracciglia.  
« … sì. » concluse Darren, ridendo per l'ennesima presa in giro nei suoi confronti, ottenendo nuovamente di far arrossire il ragazzo.*  
« Quanto sei infantile, ero talmente stanco! » ribattè il ragazzo, raggiungendolo ed uscendo nell'inoltrato pomeriggio, sotto il cielo scuro di una New York immersa di già nel Natale.  
« Il mondo ha percepito solo una tua dichiarazione pubblica. E sai qual è la cosa divertente? » domandò Darren, voltandosi a fissarlo, sollevando appena il viso a causa della lieve differenza d'altezza.  
« Quale? » domandò Chris, stringendo appena le labbra con vago nervosismo.  
« Che così li hai davvero convinti che sono una macchina da sesso. Buona pubblicità, chiaro, ma è divertente. Che io in realtà non abbia idea di come sia stare con un ragazzo, dico. E per la cronaca, non ero nervoso quando abbiamo girato la Prima Volta » concluse Darren, lasciando un perplesso Chris intendo a fissarlo mentre lo precedeva lungo il marciapiede.  
« Continuo a non capire cosa c'entri con Lo Hobbit » affermo Chris, affrettandosi a raggiungerlo.

_(* Riferito all'intervista in cui chiedono a Chris se Darren sia un bravo baciatore e lui risponde "Oh, God… yes".)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gli aggiornamenti verranno fatti ogni **Domenica**!  
>  **Vi lascio il link della mia Pagina d'Autore su fb[(qui)](http://www.facebook.com/theshippinator)** e... se volete contattarmi potete farlo anche su Twitter ([The Shippinator](https://twitter.com/The_Shippinator)), su Tumblr ([TheShippinator (Ship All The Characters!)](http://theshippinator.tumblr.com/)) e su Ask ([Andy TheShippinator](http://ask.fm/Andy_The_Shippinator))  
>  _Un bacio, **Andy <3**_


	2. Ti voglio sempre bene

Probabilmente non furono i primi né gli ultimi ad aver voglia di fare una maratona del Signore degli Anelli, dopo aver visto Lo Hobbit. Purtroppo, con le location separate, il tempo da passare assieme era veramente poco. Fortuna volle che uno degli episodi della seconda parte della quarta stagione del noto e famoso telefilm, comprendesse diverse scene, nonché una performance, nell'appartamento di Rachel e Kurt.  
Nonostante tutto, la location dell'appartamento non si era mai mossa dagli studi della Paramount, il che rendeva possibile più o meno a tutti il vedersi circa una volta a settimana minimo.  
I giorni seguenti li trascorsero quasi del tutto insieme. Assistere alle riprese delle scene in Aula Canto fu quasi come ritornare al passato, per Chris. Aveva trascorso su quel set quanti anni della sua vita? Due? Ah, non aveva certamente importanza. Era parte di lui.   
« Stop! Facciamo una pausa per mangiare qualcosa, non più di mezz'ora, abbiamo ancora tre scene intere da girare »  
Chris non aspettava altro che questo, non aspettava altro che una pausa per potersi intrufolare nell'Aula e restarsene lì, in compagnia della sua Diet Coke, per controllare che tutto fosse ancora al posto giusto. Si ritrovò a sfiorare appena con le dita il pianoforte, scalfito da un paio di chiavi con le quali Chord e Mark si erano messi a giocare una volta e che avevano finito per far cadere sullo strumento musicale, controllò che la sedia in fondo a sinistra avesse ancora quel fastidioso tremolio, causato da un'ammaccatura in una delle gambe posteriori, quindi si fermò davanti alla fila di sedie vicino al muro, quelle più in alto. Prese un sorso di Diet Coke, pensieroso, guardando la finestra, quindi sollevò il piede destro e si issò sulla sedia, sporgendosi per guardare. Sollevò le braccia, portando la lattina davanti al viso e posando i gomiti sul piccolo davanzale, sorridendo. No, non era cambiato niente. Era ancora tutto come l'aveva lasciato. Poteva vedere con chiarezza…  
« Kurt Hummel, ha sempre avuto il vizio di salire sulle sedie con le scarpe ancora ai piedi. Sa quanto ci metto a pulirle ogni volta? »   
Chris si voltò di scatto, sobbalzando come un topolino impaurito, mentre il suo battito cardiaco raggiungeva quello di un passerotto. La voce acuta e roca non era, però, identica a quella dell'inserviente che veniva ogni giorno a pulire i set, aveva un che di familiare… perchè in effetti era la voce di Darren.   
« Darren, mi hai letteralmente ucciso » si lamentò Chris, senza scendere, però, dalla sua sedia. Darren non si scompose affatto, si limitò a sbottonare il colletto della polo che aveva indosso, costume di scena, ovviamente. Continuò a camminare, sorridente, raggiungendo la fila di sedie e posando un piede sulla stessa sedia di Chris, mentre l'altro veniva posato sulla sedia di fianco. Si sollevò, reggendosi al piccolo davanzale con le dita.   
La sua testa, priva di riccioli neri, ma colma di quantità disgustose di gel per capelli, cominciò a muoversi da destra a sinistra, ben presto imitata da quella di Chris, che superato lo shock iniziale tornò alla sua occupazione.  
« Mi chiedo… ma non si stanca mai? » domandò Darren, aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
« Lo fa da quando sono arrivato sul set. Perchè credi che lo guardi sempre? Per capire se ogni tanto la smette » rispose Chris, voltandosi a fissare Darren, regalandogli un'occhiata di sufficienza delle sue.  
Darren scosse piano il capo, scendendo in fretta dalla sedia e porgendo la mano a Chris per aiutarlo. Lui l'afferrò senza pensarci, tenendo la Diet Coke nell'altra.  
« Cosa ci facevi qui, a parte tenere d'occhio…? » chiese Darren, con un cenno del capo rivolto alla finestra.  
« Oh… beh, mi mancava l'Aula Canto. E' sempre stato il mio set preferito » rispose Chris, sorridendo appena.  
« A me manca la Dalton. Ogni tanto ci andiamo a girare comunque, ma sempre e solo nell'Aula degli Usignoli » borbottò Darren, facendo poi spallucce e tornando a sorridere. « Allora, stasera da me? Sushi, offro io. O pizza, se vuoi. »  
Chris sorrise, ridacchiando appena.  
« Già, non mi piace tanto il sushi… Tu puoi prendere quello, io prenderò la pizza. Non costringermi a portare il dolce, perchè a casa ho solo un pacchetto di biscotti e non so cucinare » lo precedette Chris, sollevando le sopracciglia, bevendo un po' di Diet Coke senza mai spostargli gli occhi di dosso.  
« Non mi permetterei mai di sottrarre del cibo dalla tua dispensa » commentò Darren, sollevando le mani e piegando all'ingiù gli angoli delle labbra, mimando un'espressione quasi terrorizzata, che costrinse Chris a lasciarsi andare all'ennesima risata mentre raggiungevano gli altri in sala mensa.

Proprio in sala mensa, Kevin li aveva sentiti parlare della loro serata e, avendo appena visto il film a sua volta, aveva insistito per far loro compagnia. Nessuno dei due disprezzava la compagnia di Kevin, ma le maratone di film molto nerdiche erano una loro prerogativa e raramente Kevin ne faceva parte, non per cattiveria, più che altro perchè lui stesso non sentiva il bisogno di rivedere ogni mese lo stesso film solo perchè "è un classico della mia infanzia!". Questa volta era diverso, questa volta Kevin voleva davvero vedere "La Compagnia dell'Anello", quindi Darren aveva ordinato una pizza in più, perchè sapeva quanto era in gradi di mangiare Chris se era preso da un film… ovvero parecchio.  
I due invitati arrivarono in perfetto orario, gettarono i cappotti in camera di Darren e si schiaffarono sul divano, in attesa del cibo e dell'inizio del film. Prima ancora dell'arrivo di Gandalf, Chris si era fatto fuori metà della propria pizza e Kevin era già riuscito a rovesciare due volte la propria birra sul pavimento. Nessuno si era premurato di asciugare quel disastro, ma d'altronde a giudicare dallo stato confusionario della casa di Criss, nessuno avrebbe potuto ricollegare l'episodio proprio a quella sera.   
A metà film, Kevin si era fatto fuori metà della loro scorta di birre, nei cartoni per terra erano accatastate le croste della pizza, o almeno quelle che non erano riusciti a mangiare, e la confezione vuota del sushi di Darren. Chris e Darren avevano in mano rispettivamente la seconda e la terza birra. Il primo non apprezzava molto il sapore amaro della bevanda, ma dopo un po' aveva cominciato ad abituarsi, tanto da riuscire addirittura a trattenersi dall'esibire un'orrenda smorfia ad ogni sorso.  
A fine film, fu evidente che Kevin, seppur per nulla sbronzo, non sarebbe mai stato in grado di tornare a casa. Quando anche l'ultima nota dei titoli di coda ebbe finito di risuonare, sotto ai loro commenti ammirati sulla stupenda regia, decisero che era ora di andare a dormire. Il giorno dopo avrebbero avuto una giornata piena e ovviamente era già abbastanza tardi da far presumere che avrebbero tutti e tre avuto delle belle borse sotto agli occhi.  
« Dubito che riusciremo a farlo spostare dal divano… credo che si sia addormentato quand'è arrivata Galadriel… » commentò Chris, scrutando da vicino il volto del collega, le labbra lievemente separate e il respiro pesante.  
« Meglio, staremo più larghi nel letto. Non ti faccio dormire sul pavimento, non so da quanto non lo pulisco. » lo anticipò Darren, bloccando l'altro con la bocca già aperta e pronta a protestare.  
Chris gonfiò le guance, rimangiandosi le prime proteste. Finse di non apprezzare l'idea, ma in realtà dormire sul pavimento non era mai stato uno dei suoi sogni nel cassetto. Fondamentalmente, era contento che Darren avesse insistito per farlo dormire con lui nel letto.  
Si prepararono in fretta -Chris con qualche indumento lanciatogli da Darren, che probabilmente consisteva in un paio di pantaloni della tuta e una t-shirt sformata- e s'infilarono sotto le coperte. Litigarono qualche minuto per le lenzuola, che nel letto a una piazza e mezza di Darren pendevano pericolosamente dalla parte di Chris.  
Sicuramente, il riccio non era capace di rifarsi il letto in maniera pseudodecente.  
« Hai i piedi gelati, mettiti le calze! » esclamò sottovoce Darren, ridacchiando sconvolto e raggomitolandosi, per evitare l'attacco dei piedi freddi che Chris gli stava lanciando, sporgendoli verso di lui.  
« No, mi danno fastidio sotto le coperte! Hai insistito tu per non farmi dormire sul pavimento, ora di me dovrai prendere tutto, compresi i piedi freddi » ribatté Chris, ridacchiando a sua volta, suscitando in Darren un'altra scia di risate per l'evidente doppio senso della frase.  
« Aaaaaah, sei un bambino! » esclamò ancora Chris, dandogli le spalle e arrotolandosi bene nelle coperte, costringendo Darren a farsi un po' più vicino per riuscire a recuperare un po' di lenzuolo.  
« Le coperte… » si lamentò appena Darren, avvicinandosi senza, però, arrivare a toccarlo. Cercò di tirare un po' di coperte, così Chris ne lasciò andare qualche centimetro, concedendogli un po' di stoffa. Darren, con ancora il sorriso sulle labbra, si raggomitolò appena, gli occhi spalancati e nemmeno la minima intenzione di mettersi a dormire. Chris, dal canto suo, godeva di una certa quantità di palpebra pesante, ma l'idea di avere Darren dietro di sé in qualche modo lo inquietava. Piano, decise di rigirarsi, per averlo di fronte. Era completamente buio nella stanza, tanto buio che non si riusciva sul serio a vedere nulla. L'unica luce era data dal led bianco del computer portatile di Darren, che illuminava ad intermittenza giusto quei venti centimetri davanti a lui, per poi tornare ad oscurarsi. La luce non era certo sufficiente a permettere loro di vedersi, eppure lo sapeva che Darren aveva gli occhi aperti, poteva capirlo dal suo respiro.   
« Detesto girare a New York… Adoro la città, ma odio dover stare in Hotel da solo. C'è Lea, ma… insomma, non è te » borbottò Chris, facendo appena spallucce, operazione piuttosto complicata, visto che era sdraiato.  
Poté udire Darren sbuffare una lieve risata dal naso.  
« Ovvio… Io a volte invito Kevin, ma non capisce mai le mie battute. Quando cito gli Starkids, dico… L'altro giorno ho preso in mano una delle bacchette del batterista e l'ho puntata sulle sue gambe quando stavamo facendo una pausa. Era ancora sulla sedia a rotelle. Ho urlato "Unjellify!", ma nessuno ha riso. Mi sono sentito un po' stupido… » l'ultima parte del suo discorso fu quasi inudibile a causa dei sottili squittii che fuoriuscivano dalla gola di Chris. Si stava trattenendo dallo scoppiare a ridere, perchè in effetti del cast, oltre a Ryan, era l'unico ad aver visto i Musical degli Starkid, precisamente solo quelli di Harry Potter, ecco, ma era comunque l'unico del cast.   
« Ecco, mi aspettavo questo tipo di reazione! » esclamò Darren, con voce lievemente più alta, per sovrastare le risatine di Chris.  
« Ho immaginato Kevin che si alzava dalla sedia gridando al miracolo…! Se ci fossi stato io, a fare Artie, l'avrei fatto! » esclamò a sua volta Chris, senza badare a tenere la voce troppo bassa, ma subito rimproverato da Darren.  
« Se tu fossi stato al posto di Artie, non ci sarebbe stato nessun Blaine da inserire nella sceneggiatura della seconda stagione, perchè non ci sarebbe stato nessun Kurt. Quindi noi non ci saremmo ancora conosciuti e io sarei ancora un ragazzino con i capelli lunghi e ricci che fa casting per ruoli secondari in telefilm più o meno conosciuti. Ma prevalentemente, un ragazzino che fa Harry Potter in un musical tirato su con cento dollari e una scatola di pastelli a cera. » sussurrò Darren, con voce bassa, forse un pochino malinconica, ma con un evidente sorriso sulle labbra.  
Chris riuscì ad immaginare il suo viso, gli occhi socchiusi e il largo sorriso, con il labbro inferiore leggermente più disteso del superiore, i denti bianchissimi e le gote rotonde.   
Non si accorse di aver portato avanti la mano, per stringere quella di Darren, cercata a tentoni e trovata al secondo colpo. Si accorse solo in un secondo momento di avere qualcosa di caldo stretto tra le dita e quella cosa calda era la mano dell'altro, che si era improvvisamente ammutolito.  
Chris lo lasciò andare in fretta, deglutendo.  
« Scusa. Stavo pensando che in effetti… se non ci fosse stato Kurt non ci saremmo mai conosciuti. Io avrei continuato ad essere nerd, ma lo sarei stato da solo. » borbottò Chris, come a scusarsi.   
Darren non rispose, si limitò ad allungare la mano che Chris aveva lasciato andare, in fretta, e cercare di nuovo quella dell'altro. La trovò e costrinse Chris a farsi acciuffare. Continuò a stare in silenzio, il suo respiro lievemente pesante, più veloce, mentre Chris osservava il buio davanti a lui, confuso. Quanto avrebbe voluto sapere che cosa stava passando per la testa dell'altro in questo momento…

Darren Criss era parecchio confuso. Molto, molto confuso, più confuso di quella volta che aveva tolto il sacchetto di plastica dalla scatola dei cereali e non ricordava più quali fossero quelli con la sorpresa di Star Wars e quali fossero quelli che invece non gli avevano fruttato altro che un anellino di plastica che era finito sotto al mobile della cucina in meno di un minuto. Quelli con la sorpresa di Star Wars meritavano di essere mangiati in un momento privilegiato della giornata, non certo come tappabuchi per la fame nervosa.  
Il peso di Chris sul materasso era qualcosa di abbastanza familiare, aveva già dormito con delle ragazze, sapeva cosa voleva dire dividere il letto con qualcuno. Quello che non era familiare era non provare imbarazzo per il fatto di aver davanti un uomo, come lui.  
Avevano chiacchierato così bene tra loro, avevano scherzato, Chris rideva nei momenti giusti, capiva le sue battute, completava le sue frasi e lo anticipava, ridendo già per parole che ancora non aveva detto, ma che sapeva avrebbe pronunciato.   
E poi… poi gli aveva preso la mano. Non aveva capito perchè l'aveva fatto, ma era stato un gesto così spontaneo, così piccolo e semplice, innocente. Aveva letteralmente fatto scoppiare il cuore di Darren, costringendolo a separare le labbra per permettersi di respirare più facilmente e senza fare troppo chiasso con il naso.   
Aveva le palpitazioni, il battito a mille e un gran caldo. Aveva subito cercato di nuovo quella mano, per valutare il fatto che potesse essere stata colpa di Chris, se ora lui si trovava in quello stato.  
In effetti, toccare di nuovo la sua pelle gli fece un effetto singhiozzo. Il cuore si tuffò su in gola e ritornò nella cassa toracica nel giro di un battito di ciglia, quindi poté sentirlo chiaramente gonfiarsi e sgonfiarsi, gonfiarsi e sgonfiarsi, gonfiarsi e sgonfiarsi, in fretta, pesantemente, con un tum-tum così forte che Darren ebbe perfino paura che l'altro potesse udirlo.   
Rimase immobile, senza muoversi, e Chris stesso non fece un movimento, per diversi istanti. Passò quasi un minuto prima che succedesse qualcosa, quindi un altro piccolo, minuscolo, forse inconscio gesto: il pollice di Chris si mosse. Si mosse in un lieve, piccolo movimento a virgola, quasi stesse carezzando la pelle della mano di Darren. Sì, esatto, una carezza, una specie di circolino, una coccola tra dita, una semplice coccola, ma tanto bastò a far perdere la testa al più grande.   
Darren non era mai stato uno che pensava molto alle cose prima di farle e questo a volte gli aveva provocato dei problemi. Nella maggior parte dei casi, però, gli era sempre andata bene.  
Questo sarebbe potuto essere uno dei casi che avrebbero potuto portare dei problemi.  
Ovviamente il ragazzo non ci pensò mentre il suo volto si avvicinava alla cieca, alla velocità della luce, ma stranamente preciso, a quello di Chris, non più distante di una decina di centimetri, per poi allontanarsene alla stessa velocità.   
Aveva inequivocabilmente premuto le proprie labbra sulle sue per solo qualche istante, quindi si era ritratto, aveva serrato gli occhi e si era morso forte il labbro inferiore.  
Era stato… naturale. Tutto naturale. Improvvisamente, era come se quello non fosse stato il primo bacio da Chris e Darren, ma il centesimo, il millesimo, il milionesimo.  
Aveva già baciato quelle labbra, ma quando l'aveva fatto aveva avuto davanti Kurt, non Chris. Aveva baciato Kurt, ma Chris non l'aveva mai sfiorato.  
Rimase lì, immobile, a scuotere piano il capo, pentendosi e lodandosi per quello che aveva appena fatto. Sentì che in qualche modo era stato ingiusto nei confronti dell'altro, ingiusto nei confronti di sé stesso, ingiusto nei confronti di quelle convinzioni che si era portato dietro fino a quel momento.  
Dovette interrompere i pensieri, quando due dita lo costrinsero ad alzare il viso di nuovo, strusciando la guancia sul cuscino, qualche istante prima che due labbra andassero a catturare le sue di nuovo, delicatamente, dolcemente, richiedendo il permesso per fare qualcosa che non avrebbe dovuto essere fatto.  
Il respiro venne emesso tremante dalle narici di Darren, un sospiro di sollievo, di desiderio, mentre il labbro inferiore si muoveva, dopo essersi staccato di nuovo, per ricatturare il labbro inferiore dell'altro ed accarezzarlo.  
E poi di nuovo, quella sensazione di pesantezza allo stomaco, quel colpo al cuore, quello "sbagliato" che tornò a lampeggiargli nello stomaco. Si staccò con un gemito quasi spaventato, ritraendosi con il capo, rimanendo immobile solo qualche istante. Lasciò andare la mano di Chris e dopo circa un minuto, gli diede le spalle.  
Gli occhi erano ancora spalancati, nessuna traccia di sonno, minimamente, il peso e il calore umido delle labbra dell'altro, ancora sulle proprie. Il bisogno, la voglia di voltarsi e tornare a baciarlo, la voglia di sentire di nuovo la sua mano sulla propria. Cercò di trattenersi, di mordersi il labbro inferiore in silenzio, ripetendosi nella testa che lui era forte, che doveva resistere, che non valeva la pena di lasciarsi andare per un paio di birre di troppo, che sarebbe stato ingiusto nei confronti di Chris, che era il suo migliore amico lì e che gli voleva bene.  
La mano di Chris gli superò il fianco, andando a cercare la sua. Darren poté sentire sulla sua schiena il peso del braccio di Chris e della spalla e probabilmente anche un pettorale, mentre lui andava a cercare la mano del ragazzo. Mano che ovviamente l'altro non ci mise molto ad offrirgli. Chris la strinse, con forza, una presa decisa, per nulla delicata come ci si aspetterebbe da un amante, quindi avvicinò appena il viso a lui. Non poteva vedere dove si trovava, ovviamente, altrimenti si sarebbe accorto di essere proprio dietro al collo, nudo. Darren sentì subito il suo respiro tiepido solleticarlo, facendogli appena inarcare la schiena.  
« Scusa… » sussurrò in fretta il più grande.  
« Scusami tu… Ti voglio sempre bene. » sussurrò l'altro, con voce decisa, senza lasciare la sua mano e senza accennare a spostarsi. Darren decise che era giunto il momento di accomodarsi bene e cominciare a pensare a dormire, ma Sandman non l'avrebbe visitato quella notte, né quella seguente.


	3. È meglio così

Darren dormì solo un'ora, probabilmente. Si rigirò spesso e si svegliò spesso. Una buona metà della notte la passò a fissare la luce del suo portatile accendersi e spegnersi, contando i secondi che passavano dall'accensione della luce al suo spegnimento e da quello alla successiva accensione. Chris, invece, dormì tutta la notte, o per lo meno quel che ne restava, rigirandosi spesso e colpendo il più grande con i gomiti più di una volta.   
Quando la luce del giorno cominciò a filtrare dalle persiane, Darren decise che poteva anche permettersi di alzarsi. Si sollevò, spostò le coperte, senza scoprire Chris, e lo scavalcò a fatica, portandosi in piedi e realizzando solo allora di avere un mal di testa da record. Si voltò appena a fissare Chris, soffermandosi sull'aspetto del suo viso. Così, mentre lui dormiva, poteva guardarlo senza preoccuparsi delle conseguenze.   
Non poteva credere di averlo baciato davvero, la sera prima.   
Due volte, tra l'altro. L'aveva baciato una volta e Chris aveva ricambiato… ma poi…  
Mugolò e scosse il capo, chiudendo gli occhi e prendendo un profondo respiro. Si trattenne, perchè gli uomini non si fanno vedere o sentire, da altri uomini, quando si sentono completamente strappati in due, dentro, o confusi o frustrati.   
Voleva solo poter tornare in quel letto e ricominciare a baciarlo, ma qualcosa lo frenava. Il pensiero che tecnicamente lui dovrebbe avere una ragazza, forse? O che Chris era un ragazzo, anche se in effetti ieri sera non sentiva di avere davanti un maschio, ma solamente… Chris.   
Rabbrividì appena, accorgendosi solo in quel momento di essere in canottiera, quindi afferrò al volo una felpa abbandonata sullo schienale di una sedia, in camera, e si diresse in cucina. Kevin stava ancora dormendo, sul divano, quindi lui cercò di fare piano mentre si preparava la colazione e metteva su l'acqua per il the, in caso Kevin o Chris l'avessero voluto.   
Stava masticando annoiato i suoi cereali, quando anche Kevin decise di svegliarsi e, pochi minuti dopo, li raggiunse anche Chris. Entrambi sembravano aver preso una botta in testa, le occhiaie sui loro visi, Darren compreso, erano violacee e si notavano in maniera pesante.  
Durante il corso della mattinata nessuno dei due si comportò in maniera particolare con l'altro. Erano solo un po' più evasivi e Chris gli lanciò un'occhiata, mentre Darren gli posava davanti una tazza di the, che però venne notata solo da Kevin.  
Arrivarono sul set e, per tutto il giorno, si dedicarono al lavoro in maniera esemplare, complice anche il fatto che Chris doveva lavorare con Lea e non con gli altri.  
Si videro solo a pranzo e, nonostante Chris cercasse di comportarsi come al solito, Darren risultava decisamente meno allegro. Sorrideva, scherzava, ma quando nessuno gli rivolgeva la parola se ne stava seduto al suo posto, con il suo succo alla mela poggiato alle labbra e lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.  
Chris non era mai stato particolarmente estroverso, non era come i suoi colleghi, non saltellava in giro ridendo e scherzando: quella era una cosa che faceva di rado. In generale, nessuno notò che era a sua volta perso nei suoi pensieri, intento a sorseggiare la sua Diet Coke come aveva fatto già mille volte.  
Uno dopo l'altro, i ragazzi si alzarono per tornare sul set. Kevin aveva una scena da girare con Cory e Jenna; Lea doveva andare a registrare una canzone per una puntata che avrebbero cominciato a girare solo dopo Capodanno; Melissa, Blake, Samuel, Vanessa, Alex, Jacob e Becca dovevano andare a provare una nuova coreografia e lì ,in sala mensa, erano rimasti solo Chris, Darren, Heather e Chord. Passarono solo cinque minuti, prima che anche gli ultimi due si alzassero, facendo sollevare lo sguardo sia a Darren che a Chris.  
« Abbiamo la canzone da girare in corridoio » sospirò Heather, facendo mugolare Chord.  
« Non ho ripassato la coreografia » si lamentò appena il ragazzo, mentre sbarrava le palpebre, frustrato, in direzione di Darren. Il ragazzo ridacchio e scosse piano il capo.  
« Mi dispiace, amico, mi piacerebbe prendere il tuo posto, ma temo che poi Heather insisterebbe per far si che Brittany s'innamori di Blaine » commentò Darren, facendo ridere Heather mentre lei e Chord uscivano, con l'ultimo che gli sparava immaginari proiettili con le dita sistemate come due pistole. Darren non perse tempo ad estrarre anche la sua "pistola" -ovvero pollice ed indice della mano destra-, a "sparare" un paio di colpi e a rinfoderarla, dopo aver soffiato via l'immaginario fumo dalla punta della canna.  
Ridacchiò ancora, voltandosi verso Chris. Per qualche istante, aveva dimenticato cos'era successo quella notte, ma bastò guardarlo abbassare velocemente lo sguardo per ricordarlo.  
« Io… devo andare a provare alcuni costumi e a farmi dare i testi delle canzoni… » borbottò Darren, finendo in fretta il suo succo di mela praticamente intatto e lanciando il contenitore verso il cestino. Ovviamente lo mancò e, sbuffando, si spostò per andare a riparare al danno. Si accucciò e sollevò il succo, gettandolo nel cestino, quindi si sollevò. Prima di avere il tempo di fare anche solo un passo, venne fermato da una mano che gli picchiettò appena sulla spalla.  
« Quanto ancora dobbiamo ignorarci? » domandò la voce di Chris, costringendolo a voltarsi. Di nuovo quella sensazione… quella sensazione strana, come se il cuore avesse deciso di ricordargli che era lì, battendo più forte.  
« Non ti sto ignorando » rispose d'un fiato, senza pensarci, Darren. Istantaneamente, dovette maledirsi. Quella era ovviamente una bugia e lo sguardo di Chris gli confermò che non gli credeva.  
« Ti prego, ci siamo scambiati a malapena due parole da stamattina » commentò appunto il più piccolo. Scosse il capo ed abbassò lo sguardo, stringendogli appena la spalla, per poi lasciarlo andare. « Dimenticatelo. Non è mai successo. Fai come se nulla fosse, è meglio così »  
Sorrise appena, tornando a sollevare lo sguardo e ad osservarlo con quegli occhi così stupefacenti. Darren deglutì e l'osservò mentre lo superava, diretto all'uscita della sala mensa. Bastarono un paio di veloci passi per raggiungerlo ed afferrarlo per il braccio.  
« Non voglio. Sono stato io, se non avessi voluto… non l'avrei fatto. » commentò, mentre Chris l'osservava lievemente confuso, senza aprir bocca. « Non è una cosa nata dal nulla… io è un po' che… voglio farlo. »  
Restarono lì a guardarsi, Darren in attesa di vedere Chris rispondere alle sue parole, Chris in attesa di sentir Darren continuare. Darren, dal canto suo, si guardò attorno, assicurandosi che non ci fosse nessuno lì, quindi tornò a voltarsi verso Chris, con lo sguardo rivolto al pavimento.  
« Non lo so perchè, ok? Non mi interessa se sei un maschio… non sei il primo ragazzo che bacio, e parlo anche del set. Ieri è stato diverso da   
sempre… »  
Darren si bloccò all'improvviso, sollevando le iridi verso il viso di Chris. Il più piccolo si era mosso, alzando di qualche centimetro il braccio che Darren stava ancora stringendo. Lo lasciò andare in fretta e Chris posò la mano sullo stesso braccio che fino a poco fa era collegato al suo. Il suo viso era disteso, sorrideva appena, un po' malinconico, forse.  
« Va tutto bene. Abbiamo bevuto un paio di birre, abbiamo oltrepassato qualche limite… è una cosa che capita. Non pensarci troppo… solo, non avrei dovuto darti corda. Tu sei… insomma, Mia è la tua ragazza, no? » disse Chris, con voce tranquilla e ferma, forse un po' priva di espressione. Darren l'osservò attentamente, mentre l'ascoltava parlare, indeciso: era meglio prenderlo a calci perchè stava dicendo che era stata colpa della birra o spingerlo contro il muro che avevano alla loro sinistra e spalmarglisi addosso come neanche fa la marmellata sul pane? Si riscosse appena quando lo sentì nominare Mia, e subito venne invaso da un'altra sensazione piuttosto scomoda. Se avesse dovuto descriverla, avrebbe giurato di aver ingoiato un mattone o la borsa di sua madre, deodorante e spazzola di riserva compresi.  
« Si, ma… ma lo sai che non… »   
« Darren. E' meglio così. »  
Gli strinse appena il braccio e sorrise. L'angolo destro della bocca si sollevò appena più dell'altro, in una sorta di sorriso alla "non importa, sarà per un'altra volta" o, più probabilmente, alla "vorrei, ma non si può". Darren non seppe decidere quale tra le due opzioni era la più probabile nemmeno dopo aver passato quaranta interi secondi a fissare la porta, dalla quale, per ultimo, il tacco dello stivale di Chris era uscito.

« Ryan? Mi hanno detto che hai i testi delle canzoni da darmi… » esordì Darren, bussando alla porta di quello comunemente noto come L'Ufficio di Ryan, ma che non era altro che uno stanzino con una scrivania piena di cassetti, una libreria straripante, uno stereo e un porta cd che occupava almeno una parete intera e che arrivava alla vita dell'attore. Ryan era seduto dietro alla scrivania, ma si alzò in piedi quando sentì il ragazzo entrare.  
« Oh, si, ciao Darren… Vieni, siediti. Allora. Ti do i copioni delle prossime… cinque puntate che dobbiamo registrare, ecco. Comincia a leggertele e a studiare i testi delle canzoni, sappiamo entrambi che ti dimentichi sempre le parole » commentò il regista, storcendo appena le labbra e sorridendo subito dopo.  
Darren sorrise a sua volta, un po' imbarazzato, sedendosi quando lui gli fece cenno di accomodarsi. Afferrò i fogli, cominciando a scorrerli appena, curioso. Non era solo un attore, era anche un fan della serie e, come qualunque fan, moriva dalla voglia di sapere che cosa sarebbe successo a Blaine, a Blaine e Kurt soprattutto.  
Ryan rimase in silenzio, lasciandogli il tempo di scorrere appena i copioni, osservando la sua reazione, perchè sapeva che qualcosa l'avrebbe fatto sobbalzare. Darren però non sobbalzò, si limitò a sollevare le sopracciglia e a fissare intensamente un foglio in particolare.  
« Oh…! Quindi… al matrimonio di Will ed Emma… »  
« Si, si, ma quella è praticamente l'ultima scena che dovremo girare, quindi non preoccuparti. E' lontana. Concentrati sulle altre… però inizia a studiare la canzone. » lo disse di nuovo, ribadendo il concetto e guadagnandosi quasi un'occhiataccia da parte di Darren, subito condita da una piccola nota cucciolosa atta a far rabbonire l'uomo.  
« E va bene, va bene… mi piace avere canzoni da cantare » affermò, allegramente, tornando a fissare il foglio. L'espressione "make out" l'aveva letteralmente bloccato su quella sedia.  
« Hai domande? » chiese Ryan, sporgendosi un po' verso di lui, preoccupato dallo strano silenzio di un Darren che tutti conoscevano come generalmente ciarliero.  
Il ragazzo sussultò appena, sollevando in fretta lo sguardo e posandolo su Ryan. Sollevò le sopracciglia, trattenendo appena il respiro e risistemando i fogli in ordine, per poi rilasciare il respiro e riabbassare lo sguardo.  
« Posso… chiederti qualcosa che non c'entra nulla con Glee? » domandò Darren, sollevando di nuovo lo sguardo e riabbassandolo, incerto. No, meglio guardare i suoi copioni, molto più stimolanti.  
« Dimmi… » mormorò solo Ryan, incuriosito, ma anche un po' confuso, accavallando le gambe sotto la scrivania e posando il gomito sinistro sul ripiano in legno, il pungo che andava a sorreggere il suo mento.  
« Supponiamo che… un ragazzo che è sempre stato attratto dalle ragazze e che tecnicamente ne avrebbe anche una… abbia baciato consapevolmente un altro ragazzo. Apertamente gay. » cominciò Darren, sollevando per l'ennesima volta le iridi e scrutando Ryan, che però non mutò la sua espressione di una virgola.   
Annuì soltanto, per invogliare Darren a continuare.   
« E supponiamo che… questo altro ragazzo abbia risposto positivamente, ma che poi abbia deciso che è meglio non pensarci e dimenticare quello che è successo. Sarebbe giusto? Dimenticare, dico… »  
« A quel ragazzo è piaciuto baciarlo? » domandò Ryan, tranquillamente, fingendo di stare al gioco del moro, per non metterlo a disagio.  
Darren deglutì e osservo Ryan attentamente. Le sue palpebre erano lievemente più aperte del solito, segno che stava seguendo la conversazione con attenzione. Le iridi erano puntate su di lui, in attesa della risposta. Sospirò.  
« Gli è piaciuto… più di quanto gli sia mai piaciuto baciare qualcun altro. Più di quanto a Blaine piaccia baciare Kurt. E' stato come se non ci fossero mai stati baci prima e come se non ce ne dovessero essere altri dopo, se non suoi… » deglutì, stringendo i denti, mentre un lieve groppo cominciava a formarglisi in gola, minacciando di fargli venire la voce tremante.  
Ryan sospirò, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
« E questo ragazzo pensa di essere gay, adesso? » domandò di nuovo. Questa volta Darren fu più veloce a rispondere.  
« No. Pensa che forse è un po' strano, ma che ha capito cosa intende sua madre quando parla di "anime gemelle". E nessuno ha mai fatto riferimento al sesso dell'anima… »  
Ryan annuì e finalmente sorrise, allungando la mano destra e afferrando quella di Darren, stringendola amichevolmente.  
« Credo che questo ragazzo, allora, non debba dimenticare, ma che abbia finalmente capito cosa intendono tutti quando dicono che tra due persone c'è una "forte chimica". » disse, lanciandogli un'occhiata eloquente. In quante interviste i membri dello staff non avevano fatto altro che ripetere che tra Darren e Chris c'era un'incredibile chimica? Troppe. « E penso che non dovrebbe preoccuparsi del fatto che l'altro ragazzo sia gay. Ci s'innamora di una persona, non di quello che ha in mezzo alle gambe. »  
Ryan batté piano la propria mano su quella di Darren, alzandosi in piedi. Il moro non recepì subito il messaggio, ma gli bastarono pochi istanti per capire che il loro incontro era giunto alla fine. Annuì appena, sorridendo vagamente.  
« Grazie… » sussurrò, la testa ancora piena delle sue parole.  
« Non c'è di che. Faccio il tifo per quei due. Mi raccomando, studia i… »  
« … i testi delle canzoni, lo so, li studio! »

Arrivò il Natale e passò, assieme al Capodanno. Darren e Chris si comportarono come se nulla fosse, non parlarono più di quello che era accaduto.   
In effetti, quasi non parlarono più e basta.  
Certo, si scambiarono gli auguri di Natale e di Capodanno, ma non si sentirono poi molto e questo lo notarono entrambi.  
Chris era lacerato dalla situazione che era andata a crearsi. Aveva parlato, qualche giorno prima di tornare a girare dopo Capodanno, con solo una persona di quello che era successo: Lea. Lea sapeva e gli era stata vicino fin quanto aveva potuto.  
« Ho rovinato un'amicizia. Una delle amicizie migliori che sia riuscito a farmi in tutti questi anni, l'ho rovinata perchè il sangue mi è defluito dal cervello e si è tutto radunato da un'altra parte! »  
Chris era seduto sul divano di casa sua, a gambe incrociate. I gomiti erano posati sulle ginocchia e le mani sorreggevano la testa. I polsi erano posizionati in prossimità degli occhi e le dita sulla fronte, tanto che la loro punta andava ad affondare nei capelli tirati in su come al solito.  
Lea gli era di fianco, seduta a sua volta a gambe incrociate. Teneva una scatola di fazzoletti posata sui polpacci e aveva gli occhi rossi, come le guance, perchè non era riuscita a trattenersi dal commuoversi vedendo l'amico in quello stato. Non poteva negare che la confidenza che Chris le aveva fatto l'avesse sconvolta un pochino, ma doveva essere oggettiva e non pensare al fatto che lui e Darren si erano baciati davvero, fuori dal set. Doveva solo aiutare il suo amico in un momento di bisogno.  
« Si… nel tuo cuore. Andiamo, Chris, non penso sia solo questione di tensione sessuale. Voi due siete compatibili. Anche parlando solo di amicizia, siete compatibili. » commentò lei, facendo voltare in fretta il ragazzo. Strabuzzò gli occhi, non tanto perchè con la pressione dei polsi sulle orbite ora vedeva a macchioline, ma perchè lei aveva detto…  
« Tensione sessuale? Lea! Non è… non è tensione sessuale! Mi sono sentito attratto da lui… Non mi era mai successo prima. Sai quando dici "oh, sì, non si può negare che quel ragazzo sia bello", ma lo dici solo come giudizio estetico? Non puoi negare che sia bello, ma non ti piace. Ecco. Invece quando mi ha baciato… è cambiato tutto nel giro di pochi secondi. Prima gli volevo bene, pochi secondi dopo… »  
« …te ne sei innamorato? » domandò lei piano, allungando la mancina per posarla sulla schiena di Chris, che si limitò a tornare a fissare il pavimento, posando ora i polsi sulla fronte e le dita completamente nei capelli.  
« Si… » sussurrò, sospirando. « Non riesco a non pensare a lui. Non ce la faccio… Se non ci penso mi manca e se ci penso mi fa male. Fa un sacco male… »  
Chris si lasciò andare alla propria destra, proprio contro Lea, che allargò le braccia permettendogli di accoccolarsi con il viso sulla sua spalla, vicino al suo collo.   
Piegò appena la testa, per riuscire a sfiorargli la fronte con le labbra.  
« Vedrai che si sistemerà tutto. Si può dire che Darren sia un buffone, ma non un senzacuore… » sussurrò piano lei, e Chris deglutì.  
« Gli ho chiesto di dimenticare. E' più facile per entrambi, se dimentichiamo quello che è successo. Io… io posso farcela, solo non ancora. Non ancora. » mormorò Chris, mentre la voce cominciava a tremare appena.   
Chris non piangeva più molto spesso. Quando aveva finito il Liceo, si era ripromesso che avrebbe pianto solo lacrime di gioia, perchè si era quasi disidratato a furia di piangere ogni giorno, quando tornava a casa e le parole dei bulli gli risuonavano nelle orecchie.  
Ma questa volta, non riuscì a trattenersi. Odiava quella sensazione di soffocamento, quella sensazione di ansia e disgusto che precede la fuoriuscita delle lacrime. Quel sapore salato che riempie la gola e la bocca quando non vuoi far uscire le lacrime, ma quelle non sembrano voler ascoltarti e allora le tieni tutte dentro, ma gli occhi ti si riempiono comunque. Ti ritrovi ad ingoiarle, perchè non vuoi che ti righino le guance, e allora lasci che ti righino la gola, i polmoni e il cuore. Non lasci che la tua profonda solitudine e la tua tristezza si vedano all'esterno, non permetti che il dolore distrugga la tua immagine, ma lasci che ti spezzi dentro, perchè è una cosa tua e gli altri non possono capire.  
Chris separò le labbra, lasciando fuoriuscire un respiro tremante, poi un altro, più forte.   
Gli mancava l'aria al solo pensiero che lui non sarebbe mai stato suo.


	4. I just can't get enough of you

Chris e Darren non si videro per un paio di settimane, durante le quali il più piccolo fu impegnato a filmare alcune scene ambientate all'interno della NYADA. Da un certo punto di vista, avrebbe voluto rimandare anche tutte le altre scene, di qualunque episodio nel quale avrebbe dovuto relazionarsi con Darren. Desiderava rivederlo da morire, ma allo stesso tempo era tremendamente spaventato all'idea di ritrovarselo davanti. Lui aveva fatto la figura di quello maturo, forte e deciso e poi… poi si era ritrovato a piagnucolare sulla spalla di Lea, perchè improvvisamente voleva disperatamente poter di nuovo stringere Darren tra le braccia. DARREN. Il suo amico, per il quale, nonostante fosse gay, non aveva mai avuto alcun istinto di alcun tipo.  
Se non quella sera, ovvio.  
Inevitabilmente, comunque, dovettero ritrovarsi quanto meno per registrare la nuova canzone, che lui conosceva appena -all'inizio- e che ormai aveva imparato perfettamente. La prima volta che l'aveva ascoltata per intero, aveva sospirato rassegnato. Era come se fosse stata scritta con note fatte apposta per poter essere cantate da lui e Darren in duetto. Era decisamente della tonalità perfetta per entrambi e poteva già sentire la sua voce e la propria intonarla e poteva vedere loro due girare quelle scene delle quali conosceva già le battute a memoria, perchè lui era un attore preparato, una persona seria, che imparava le battute e le ripeteva tutti i giorni, non appena aveva un momento libero.   
Fu quindi con una rassegnata consapevolezza che entrò nello studio di registrazione. Non fece nemmeno in tempo a sfilarsi il cappotto che la figura di Darren, già con le maniche della camicia sollevate fino ai gomiti, gli si parò davanti. Il ragazzo aveva aperto la porta, per controllare il nuovo arrivato, ed era rimasto immobile per alcuni istanti. Chris aveva sollevato lo sguardo, in quella sorta di ingresso grande non più di un paio di metri per tre, con metà cappotto ancora infilato e la tipica aria confusa di chi non ha capito che sta succedendo. Quando incrociò lo sguardo di Darren, però, poté vederlo illuminarsi. Il suo sorriso si allargò e subito avanzò per accoglierlo, allungando la mancina per battergliela piano sul braccio.  
« Chris! Finalmente ce l'abbiamo fatta a vederci, eh? » esclamò lui. Se Chris non fosse stato troppo preoccupato a chiedersi se poteva essere normale per un ventiduenne farsi venire un infarto alla sola vista di una persona, si sarebbe accorto che Darren stava quasi trattenendo il fiato.  
« Prima o poi, doveva succedere, lavoriamo nello stesso telefilm » commentò il ragazzo, sorridendo appena per quella battuta che forse non lo era poi così tanto.   
Il sorriso di Darren tentennò, ma non scomparve. Permise a Chris di appendere il cappotto, prima di trascinarlo letteralmente verso la sala di registrazione vera e propria.  
Chris recuperò una bottiglietta d'acqua e ne prese un paio di sorsi, mentre veniva spiegato a lui e Darren in che modalità avrebbero registrato la canzone. Prima avrebbero registrato singolarmente, poi in duetto.  
Chris si sistemò nella Sala di Controllo, perchè Darren potesse registrare per primo, visto che sarebbe stata la sua voce la prima a cominciare a cantare (e anche la più bassa).  
La musica partì e nessuno dei due, sia in Regia che nella Live Room, riuscì a resistere all'impulso di cominciare ad ondeggiare appena, anche solo battendo il piede per terra nel caso di Chris. Finalmente Darren cominciò a cantare, dapprima tenendo gli occhi fissi sul foglio davanti a lui, per sicurezza, perchè era risaputa la sua incapacità di ricordare più di due righe di seguito, quando si trattava di canzoni. Fortunatamente per lui, la canzone era tranquillamente ripetitiva, il che gli permise di sollevare lo sguardo, ad un certo punto, e fissarlo su Chris.  
« _"And I just can't get enough… I just can't get enough…"_ » stava cantando con la sua voce bassa, gli occhi puntati su Chris, che invece fissava i macchinari, esattamente come l'uomo che si stava occupando di registrare. La musica, non presente nella Live Room, perchè Darren portava le cuffie, nella sala di Regia si sentiva bene esattamente come la voce del ragazzo. Darren si stava nuovamente dimostrando in grado di mantenere alte le aspettative sul suo talento. « _"We sleep and slide as we fall in love, and I just can't seem to get enough of…"_ »  
Cantò quelle parole con gli occhi puntati su Chris, il quale, sentendosi osservato, sollevò appena lo sguardo. Fortunatamente per Darren, subito dopo ci sarebbe stato un interludio, il che avrebbe permesso a lui di prendere fiato, lontano dal microfono, ma senza bloccare la base. Detestava quando veniva interrotto, ma allo stesso tempo, ora, aveva ben rischiato di ansimare appena nel microfono, alla vista di Chris che sollevava lo sguardo. Deglutì, riabbassando gli occhi e tornando alla canzone, cercando di concentrarsi sul fatto che era Blaine che stava cantando, era Blaine e i suoi sentimenti per Kurt. Straordinariamente, non gli sembrò poi così difficile.

Chris teneva le mani sulle cuffie, per farle aderire in maniera perfetta alle orecchie.  
Se ne stava rivolto verso il microfono, con il bacino che ondeggiava piano a destra e a sinistra, a ritmo di musica. Stava cercando di concentrarsi solo sulla canzone, ma non riusciva ad evitare di lanciare un'occhiata ogni tanto alla Regia. Dal vetro che divideva le due stanze, poteva vedere Darren canticchiare a sua volta la canzone, probabilmente provando da solo quello che sarebbe stato il duetto tra poco. I suoi occhi passavano dal foglio con le parole al vetro che gli permetteva di notare Darren. Cercò di guardare solo il foglio, quando arrivò al pezzo che prima Darren aveva cantato fissandolo, così da impedirsi di guardare il ragazzo. Lui, d'altro canto, non si fece scrupoli a puntare gli occhi sulla figura di Chris, alla ricerca di un cenno, di qualcosa… ma quello che notò fu solo l'insistente dondolio dei fianchi del più piccolo, che sembrava non cessare mai.  
Probabilmente, lo faceva per tenere il tempo nella maniera giusta. Lo studiò per qualche istante, per poi cominciare ad imitarlo, portando le mani sulle orecchie e continuando a cantare, suscitando le risate dell'operatore. Chris non sembrò farci caso, semplicemente perchè non li vide, quindi Darren non smise ed enfatizzò i movimenti del bacino, sculettando e sistemando una mano davanti a lui e l'altra al petto. Quella più avanti si esibì in un tratto caratteristico dei Warblers, un piccolo vizio che gli avevano attaccato: lo schioccare le dita. Con la mancina stretta al petto e l'altra allungata e intenta a far schioccare medio e pollice, ascoltò Chris cantare, cantando con lui anche se non poteva sentirlo. Non spostò lo sguardo dalla sua figura, del tutto intenzionato a farsi notare mentre lo prendeva in giro.  
« _"Everytime I think of you, I know we have to meet"_ » cantò Chris, con un tono di voce abbastanza basso e molto più simile a quello di un ragazzo, piuttosto che a quello di una donna, cosa che in effetti lo rendeva molto felice. Gli piaceva cantare note alte, ma ogni tanto avrebbe preferito avere canzoni nelle quali poter sembrare un maschio. Spostò lo sguardo su Darren subito dopo aver pronunciato quelle parole, perchè non poté fare a meno di pensare a lui. La canzone stessa glielo suggeriva, ed infatti i loro sguardi si incontrarono. Dapprima Chris non capì cosa lui stesse facendo, ma quando lo vide oscillare il bacino, lo capì e si ritrovò a scuotere piano il capo, allargando le labbra in un sorriso. « _"And I just can't get enough… I just can't get enough…"_ »  
Arrabbiarsi per le prese in giro di Darren? Non ce n'era motivo, l'aveva sempre fatto, lo faceva per ridere, per scherzare, mai per cattiveria. Chris si limitò a trattenere qualche risata, tornando a fissare il microfono e prendendosi giusto qualche istante per enfatizzare a sua volta il movimento del bacino. Arricciò appena l'angolo destro delle labbra in un sogghigno ed immaginò la reazione di Darren, che in effetti scoppiò a ridere girando sul posto, sollevato di notare che, tutto sommato, non sembrava che davvero qualcosa si fosse incrinato nel loro rapporto.

Uno di fianco all'altro, nella Live Room, Chris e Darren cantavano il loro duetto rivolti al microfono, con gli occhi puntati sul foglio davanti a loro. Sembravano essere molto posati, molto concentrati. Il clima giocoso che si era venuto a creare durante la registrazione di Chris sembrava essere stato sostituito da qualcosa di molto più pesante. Una canzone del genere, cantata insieme nella stessa stanza, così vicini, non poteva fare bene a nessuno dei due. L'interpretazione, infatti, dava un pochino a desiderare e se ne rendevano conto entrambi. Ma come cercare di non farlo notare a Ryan, arrivato da poco in sala, per vedere come procedeva il tutto?  
« _"Just like a rainbow, you know you set me free"_ » cantarono in maniera meccanica. Le note erano perfette, le parole giuste, ma mancava quel qualcosa che aveva sempre reso i loro duetti qualcosa di magico.  
Ryan cominciò a muovere le mani al di là del vetro, incrociando le braccia ed aprendole in un chiaro segno di "cut". Stava dicendo loro di smettere di cantare. La base si interruppe, nelle loro cuffie, e loro ne approfittarono per riprendere fiato ed allontanarsi un po', recuperando l'acqua e sciacquandosi le gole senza guardarsi.  
Rimasero in silenzio, mentre l'operatore faceva ascoltare a Ryan le loro registrazioni singole. Lo videro annuire e poi scuotere il capo. Senza pensarci, Chris si avvicinò a Darren, allungando una mano per afferrare il foglio delle parole. Finse di leggere e ripassare le parole, ma in realtà si rivolse al ragazzo.  
« Credi che non gli siamo piaciuti? » sussurrò piano, portando il foglio davanti al microfono per impedire agli altri di udire, in Regia. Darren scosse il capo, facendo spallucce.  
« Non abbiamo stonato… » commentò solamente, lanciandogli un'occhiata, per poi spostare lo sguardo verso la porta, quando la sentì aprire. Ryan entrò nella Live Room, portandosi davanti a loro con le cuffie intorno al collo, abbandonate.  
« Allora… ho sentito le registrazioni singole e vanno bene. Voglio comunque che registriate il brano insieme, per sicurezza, però… cercate di metterci un po' di recitazione. Siete stati bravi, ma non come al solito. Datemi quel… pizzico di Kurt e Blaine, un po' di chimica, di complicità, mh? » disse, guardando alternativamente da Chris a Darren, soffermandosi su quest'ultimo.  
Il più grande arrossì appena, annuendo. Aveva capito che cosa voleva che facessero: che fossero loro stessi. Chris e Darren, con il loro solito talento, basato non solo sulla loro bravura nel cantare, ma su quanto riuscivano a cantare insieme dando espressione ed emozione alle parole.  
Ryan uscì dalla Live Room e i due ragazzi non si guardarono mentre tornavano davanti al microfono. Quando partì la musica, Darren si fece coraggio e si spostò un po' più verso sinistra, fino a toccare con il braccio sinistro il destro di Chris. Ancora non avevano iniziato a cantare, fortunatamente, altrimenti si sarebbe sentito un sobbalzo nella voce del ragazzo, dovuto all'improvviso scompenso cardiaco avuto a quel semplice tocco.  
Darren sgomitò appena il braccio di Chris, costringendolo a voltarsi verso di lui proprio mentre la musica dava loro l'attacco alla prima strofa. Iniziarono a cantare uno dopo l'altro e, sebbene Chris all'inizio fissasse Darren sulle labbra, ad un certo punto si ritrovò a guardarlo negli occhi. Darren sorrise, continuando a cantare, lasciandosi andare anche al ritmo della canzone, tenendo il tempo con le spalle, muovendole piano e portando avanti prima la destra, poi portandola indietro e facendo avanzare la sinistra, obbligando il busto a ruotare un poco. Pian piano, entrambi si voltarono, così da ritrovarsi proprio l'uno di fronte all'altro. Il microfono se ne stava sospeso nel mezzo, il foglio con le parole dimenticato, c'erano solo loro che tenevano il tempo muovendo le spalle o oscillando i bacini, che cantavano con le mani sulle cuffie, per sentire la musica pompare sempre più forte all'interno del loro cranio, mentre le parole si riempivano di significati del tutto legittimi. Come se davvero fossero loro, Kurt e Blaine, incapaci di stare l'uno lontano dall'altro, senza mai avere abbastanza Kurt e senza mai avere abbastanza Blaine da essere soddisfatti.  
« _"It's getting hotter, it's a burning love"_ » entrambi reclinarono lievemente la testa all'indietro per poi portarla nuovamente diritta, avvicinandosi un po' con il busto, letteralmente cantandosi in faccia. Il microfono sempre in mezzo, quasi dimenticato. Continuavano a guardarsi e continuarono anche mentre, interpretando le parole della canzone, scossero pianissimo le teste, recitando i vesti. « _"And I just can't seem to get enough of…"_ »  
Ballarono. Ballarono davvero, sul posto, sorridendo appena, lanciando ogni tanto occhiate a Ryan, che sollevava i pollici ogni volta e li incitava a continuare.  
Finirono di registrare la canzone, lasciando che la musica li prendesse ancora di più verso il finale, interrompendosi all'improvviso anche loro alla fine dell'ultima ripresa, contemporaneamente, in un sincrono perfetto.  
Restarono a guardarsi qualche istante, il respiro lievemente più veloce, i volti illuminati dall'entusiasmo. Si voltarono in fretta quando Ryan aprì la porta della Live Room, per annunciare loro che la registrazione era perfetta. Si scambiarono un'occhiata orgogliosa, per poi uscire dalla stanza. Ryan sollevò appena una mano, con noncuranza, dando una lieve pacca sulla schiena di Darren. Il ragazzo si voltò a guardarlo, registrando un occhiolino rivolto proprio a lui, quindi abbassò lo sguardo arrossendo appena ed uscì a sua volta dalla stanza.   
Si guardò intorno alla ricerca di Chris, ma non vedendolo in Regia ne dedusse che si fosse già allontanato verso l'ingresso. Il sorriso scomparve lentamente dal suo viso, mentre lui virava verso destra diretto al bagno. Superò la porta e subito le orecchie vennero investite dal suono dell'acqua che scorreva. Non poté fare a meno di voltarsi subito verso il rubinetto e realizzare con un tuffo al cuore che Chris non era andato all'Ingresso, bensì in bagno. Si stava passando le mani, bagnate, sulla faccia. Senza pensarci, portò le dita anche a scorrere appena tra i capelli, tirandoli lievemente indietro e rendendoli appena più umidi. Spostò le mani e riaprì gli occhi, le ciglia bagnate e qualche ciocca un po' più umida che gli ricadeva sulla fronte, mentre si fissava allo specchio ed incrociava lo sguardo di Darren. Subito si tese, abbassando le braccia e voltandosi verso di lui. Allungò la mancina ad afferrare alcuni fazzoletti di carta inseriti nell'apposito contenitore, quindi si asciugò prima le mani e poi il viso, tamponando la carta sul volto.  
Deglutì, mentre Darren avanzava verso i lavandini. Doveva fare pipì, inutile negarlo, ma improvvisamente si sentiva a disagio all'idea di farla con Chris presente nella stanza. Decise che l'opzione "sembro abbastanza metrosessuale da volermi controllare i capelli allo specchio" era abbastanza logica da giustificare la sua presenza lì, quindi si sporse verso lo specchio, cominciando a toccasciare le ciocche di capelli, sistemandole ogni tanto.  
« Siamo stati bravi. Uno dei migliori duetti che abbiamo mai registrato, credo, mh? » disse all'improvviso Chris, fissandolo da dietro, gli occhi riflessi sullo specchio che fissavano il suo viso. Darren sorrise a sua volta, girandosi e guardandolo.  
« Decisamente, ma non avevo dubbi. Siamo due professionisti ormai. » affermò il ragazzo, mentre Chris sorrideva largamente. Si guardò un po' attorno, come alla ricerca di altro da dire, quindi sollevò le sopracciglia.  
« Vado a… mangiare qualcosa, prima di girare. Spero che tu abbia ripassato le battute, Ryan ha anticipato ad oggi la scena della macchina, quindi… » borbottò, tirando nuovamente le labbra in un sorriso un po' imbarazzato.  
« Oh… no, ma adesso ripasso. Senti… Senti, va tutto bene, vero? Non… » cominciò, bloccandosi, mentre Chris apriva bocca in fretta, per rassicurarlo. Darren non gli permise di parlare, comunque. « Ci sentiremo a disagio? Per quello… che è successo, dico… »  
Chris richiuse la bocca, improvvisamente serio. Il petto si sollevò e si abbassò diverse volte, vistosamente, prima che lui tornasse a sorridere in maniera quasi rassegnata.  
« No. Non credo proprio… » concluse solo, misteriosamente, uscendo poi dal bagno.  
Darren rimase lì immobile qualche secondo, prima di andare finalmente a svuotare la vescica.  
Chris aveva ragione. Non si sarebbero sentiti a disagio. Avrebbero avuto la scusa perfetta -anzi: obbligatoria- per potersi di nuovo baciare.   
Improvvisamente, non vedeva l'ora di essere sul set.

La pausa pranzo durò relativamente poco, o forse Chris e Darren erano così impazienti di iniziare le riprese che ingurgitarono il loro pranzo e si fecero trovare sul set, con elegante nonchalance, solo trenta minuti dopo. Trenta minuti più un'altra trentina solo per trucco, parrucco e vestiario. Darren si stava ancora ripetendo mentalmente le battute, dalla fretta con la quale le aveva ripassate e mangiato contemporaneamente.  
I due ragazzi si aggiravano per il set, che altro non era che un parcheggio poco lontano dagli Studios dov'erano già state sistemate le luci. La macchina dentro alla quale avrebbero girato era perfettamente riconoscibile: era la macchina di Kurt, quella che Chris aveva già guidato più di una volta e dentro alla quale avevano anche già passato tre ore buone sistemati l'uno sopra l'altro a ripetere all'infinito pochi secondi di litigio e tentativi di intrufolarsi sotto i vestiti.  
Darren si era seduto sulla sua sedia, vicino a quella vuota di Chris, per rileggersi ancora nervosamente una volta il copione. La mancina stringeva piano un bicchiere di cartone, contenente un cappuccino ormai tiepido. Chris sorseggiava della Diet Coke mentre passeggiava piano avanti ed indietro, intorno alla macchina, cercando di visualizzare sé stesso al suo interno e provando a decidere che tipo di atteggiamento avrebbe avuto Kurt in quella situazione. Sarebbe uscito fuori tema, lo sapeva. Avrebbe mandato alle ortiche Kurt e sarebbe stato Chris, ne era certo. Ryan li avrebbe così rimproverati di nuovo ed avrebbero dovuto ripetere la scena all'infinito. Sollevò le sopracciglia, improvvisamente attraversato dall'idea di sbagliare volutamente qualcosa durante ogni ciak, di modo da poter rifare la scena e passare più tempo con Darren… ma scosse la testa non appena l'idea completa gli attraversò la mente. Era stupido, era infantile e quello era lavoro. Non si scherzava con il lavoro!  
Si voltò, quando sentì la voce di Ryan salutare, quindi si avvicinò alla propria sedia, lasciandovisi cadere, mentre il regista andava a parlare con i cameramen e il resto dello staff.  
« Va bene se lui arriva quando vuole, ma se siamo noi quelli in ritardo… apriti cielo » commentò soltanto Chris, in un borbottio che costrinse Darren a voltarsi verso di lui. L'osservò appena, squadrandolo per qualche istante prima di sorridere tra sé e sé.   
« Sul serio? » domandò semplicemente, tornando a guardare il copione, ridacchiando tra sé e sé. Chris si voltò a guardarlo, con le sopracciglia aggrottate e l'aria confusa.  
« Cosa? » domandò semplicemente, sbirciando il copione, convinto che Darren si stesse riferendo a qualcosa di scritto. Il più grande però si voltò, ben più vicino di prima, sorridendo appena, lo sguardo che gli cadeva inevitabilmente sulle labbra di Chris.  
« Non c'è bisogno di essere così tesi solo perchè la nostra pomiciata è stata rimandata di qualche minuto. Se sei tanto impaziente, basta che ti ricordi dove si trova la mia roulotte. » mormorò appena Darren, con voce vagamente roca. Non sapeva effettivamente da dove gli fosse arrivato quello spruzzo di coraggio tale da permettergli di rivolgere all'altro quelle parole. Era sempre scherzoso, non era un caso che facesse questo tipo di battute, ma questa volta aveva tutto un altro significato. Chris non spostò gli occhi dal copione, come se Darren non avesse detto nulla, ma le guance tradirono il suo stato d'animo, arrossandosi appena indiscutibilmente.  
Si allontanò lievemente, spostando le iridi su Ryan ed avvicinando nuovamente la lattina alle labbra, imitato da Darren con il cappuccino.  
« Soffri di ansia da prestazione o sei solo nervoso perchè devi baciarmi? » domandò sarcasticamente Chris, lanciando un'ultima occhiata al copione, riletto dal più grande almeno una decina di volte. Darren si affrettò ad arrotolarlo e ad infilarlo sotto la coscia destra, imbronciato, mentre Chris sorrideva ancora e una truccatrice si avvicinava, per sistemare appena i loro volti e i capelli.   
Dovendo girare una scena che avrebbe preceduto il matrimonio, entrambi erano vestiti in maniera impeccabile. Indossavano dei completi neri di tutto rispetto e, nonostante quello che avrebbero potuto pensare tutti i loro fan, questa volta era Kurt ad indossare il farfallino, non Blaine, che invece esibiva una modesta cravatta. I capelli di Chris erano stati sollevati sul davanti, come sempre, ma un po' tendenti a sinistra. Quelli di Darren erano stati impomatati per bene con la riga a sinistra. Odiava, odiava tremendamente tutto quel gel che gli appiccicava i capelli al cranio. Continuava a ripetere che all'inizio era molto meno conciato, che Blaine avrebbe dovuto tornare ad usare meno gel come nella seconda stagione, ma Ryan non voleva dargli retta.  
Lasciò che la truccatrice gli tamponasse la fronte un'ultima volta, prima di aprire gli occhi e guardare verso sinistra. La sedia di Chris era vuota, la Diet Coke abbandonata al centro della stessa. Pochi metri davanti a lui c'era proprio il ragazzo, che camminava diretto alla macchina e richiamato dai cenni del regista.  
Darren si alzò a sua volta, sospirando appena e dirigendosi verso la macchina. Si voltò soltanto verso destra quando si sentì chiamato da una voce ben più che conosciuta. Era Amber, anche lei infilata nel suo adorabile vestito da cerimonia. Sarebbe stato solo un piccolo cameo, il suo in quella scena, ma avrebbe avuto un ruolo fondamentale.  
La cockblocker, certo.   
Tutti sapevano che i Klainers l'avrebbero odiata, ma lei si era già mentalmente preparata a ricevere milioni di tweet in proposito e non faceva che scherzarci sopra. La salutò e ci scambiò solo due parole, prima di affrettarsi a raggiungere il compagno di scena.Presero entrambi posto, ignorando come sempre i vari microfoni e le telecamere puntate su di loro.  
Il nervosismo era quasi palpabile e Darren si ritrovò a chiudere gli occhi e prendere qualche profondo respiro. La mano di Chris, svelta, scivolò sul suo braccio solo un istante, stringendolo appena.  
« Rilassati » sussurrò solamente, mentre il ciak veniva fatto scattare e veniva dato loro il permesso di iniziare a recitare.   
Darren cominciò a sentirsi un po' meglio. Forse entrare nei panni di Blaine fu un sollievo, perchè ebbe la possibilità per un attimo di sentirsi sé stesso. Ebbe la libertà di poter far vedere a tutti che voleva, voleva davvero il ragazzo di fianco a lui… ma non poteva averlo.  
« … e così… siamo andati a prendere un paio di caffè. E' simpatico. Viene dall'Inghilterra, sentissi il suo accento. » sospirò appena Chris, recitando con quella voce leggermente più femminile ed arricciando appena le labbra, in un mezzo sorriso triste. Posò la testa allo schienale del sedile dietro al posto del guidatore, tenendo il corpo fermo e ruotando solo quella, in modo da poter guardare Darren. « Dimmi di te… Per caso Sebastian…? »  
« Oh, no no no! Lo sai, Sebastian non è il mio tipo… Sono molto contento per te, Kurt » affermò Darren, il tono di voce molto più pacato, tranquillo e dolce, elegantemente posato. Sorrise anche, sebbene potesse trasparire dal suo sguardo il fatto che non era affatto felice. Allungò la mancina, abbassò lo sguardo sulla gamba di Chris, quindi gli afferrò la mano destra, lì posata. Chris abbassò lo sguardo sulla mano, poi tornò a guardare Darren. Non c'era, nel copione. « Spero che ti renda felice. Quanto a me… beh, Tina… »  
« Tina?! » lo interruppe Chris, esibendo una smorfia sconvolta così divertente che Darren dovette chiamare a raccolta tutte le più piccole particelle della serietà presenti nel suo organismo, per riuscire a non ridere. Considerando anche la scarsa presenza di tali particelle, nel suo organismo, fu un'operazione abbastanza difficile.  
« No, non è come pensi! Ha avuto una cotta per me! Cioè, credo che adesso le sia passata. Siamo andati insieme al Sadie Hawkins perchè… beh… ammetto di essermi lasciato trasportare dall'entusiasmo… per Sam… » disse piano Darren, spostando lo sguardo sul cruscotto, mentre Chris modificava la propria espressione, rendendola un po' confusa. Chris in quel momento avrebbe dovuto sentirsi geloso. Cercò di figurarsi quella sensazione, quella sensazione di improvvisa noncuranza e poi gelosia, dal nulla. La prima cosa che gli venne in mente fu Mia. Aggrottò le sopracciglia e strinse le labbra in una smorfia leggera, ma inequivocabilmente confusa, irritata e incerta.  
« Sam…? Ma lui… Ho visto, con Brittany… » disse piano, mentre Darren si girava di nuovo, sorridendogli tristemente.  
« Oh, si si, io… lo so. Non posso… insomma, è etero e non gli interessano i ragazzi, quindi... » concluse, scuotendo piano il capo.   
Per un istante, Chris si dimenticò di quale fosse la sua battuta. Dimenticò cosa doveva fare, dimenticò cosa stava facendo, dimenticò anche di essere Kurt.  
In quel momento fu Blaine. Non si può, Chris, perchè Darren è etero. Devi rassegnarti.  
« Non fare così… io sto bene. Sempre che resti lontano dallo Scandals! » improvvisò nuovamente Darren per farlo svegliare, sollevando le sopracciglia e facendo una vaga smorfia, enfatizzando il nome del locale quasi stesse parlando di un fantasma. Sollevò perfino le mani, agitandole appena vicino al viso, costringendo Chris a ridacchiare appena.   
« Sarà meglio, se non vuoi ritrovarti davvero a vivere lì e "aiutare" le persone » confermò il ragazzo, sorridendo in maniera eloquente, suscitando qualche lieve risata in Darren.   
Rimasero in silenzio per qualche secondo, durante i quali dovettero lanciarsi continue occhiate, come richiesto dal copione, quindi si voltarono l'un l'altro, in perfetto sincrono.  
« Adam è… »  
« Tu mi… »  
Si bloccarono, sorridendo impacciati. Darren mosse appena la mano, dando a Chris il permesso di parlare per primo. Chris dondolò appena il capo, come avrebbe fatto Kurt, prima di sporgersi appena in avanti, ripetendo il gesto eseguito prima da Darren, posando la propria mano sulla sua.  
« Adam… è simpatico. Ma non è te. Pensavo che fosse giunto il momento di guardare avanti, ma… mi sono reso conto che non ci riesco. No, aspetta. » bloccò Darren, che aveva il compito di provare ad intervenire, quindi continuò. « Questo mese Rachel è stata molto… ingiusta nei miei confronti. Si è dedicata quasi interamente al suo "nuovo amore", l'ha invitato a stabilirsi a casa nostra senza prima consultarmi… Non è mai stata lì per me quando ne avrei avuto bisogno. E io ho cercato il suo affetto, e il tuo, in qualcun altro. Adam c'era, quand'avevo bisogno di fare due passi o parlare con qualcuno. E allora ho capito e… ti devo delle scuse. »  
Restarono a fissarsi qualche istante, più di quanto forse sarebbe stato necessario. La mano di Chris strinse appena quella di Darren, che sobbalzò lievemente, scuotendo piano il capo. Oh, giusto… toccava a lui.  
« Kurt… Kurt io… non devi scusarti. E' acqua passata, sono stato io che… » balbettò, un po' incerto, confuso. Erano quelle le parole che doveva dire?   
« Si, sei stato con un altro. Ma siamo giovani e facciamo degli errori. E se io avessi badato un po' più a te, tu non l'avresti fatto. » a giudicare da Chris, partito in quarta con la seguente serie di battute, no, non aveva sbagliato. « Gli errori non si fanno mai da soli, in una coppia… Tu mi hai fatto le tue scuse… lascia che ora io ti faccia le mie. »  
« Oh, Kurt… certo che accetto le tue scuse. Non hai nulla da farti perdonare, da me… » sussurrò piano, sporgendosi per abbracciare l'altro. Sospirò e poté sentire Chris fare lo stesso nel suo orecchio. Inspirò apertamente il suo profumo, mentre il cuore cominciava a battere forte. Tra pochi secondi… tra pochi secondi…  
Si staccarono, senza separarsi del tutto, però. Chris tenne le braccia attorno al collo di Darren, lasciando scivolare la propria guancia sulla sua, fino a far unire le loro fronti. « Kurt, tu… mi sei mancato così tanto… » sussurrò piano Darren, trovando a malapena l'aria necessaria a dire la battuta.  
« Posso…? » sussurrò in risposta Chris, inclinando appena il capo, sfiorando con le labbra quelle di Darren. La risposta non ci fu. Fu solo Darren che con un lieve movimento del volto andava ad azzerare la millimetrica distanza tra loro. Non si fecero scrupoli. In quel bacio ci misero tutto il bisogno che avevano avuto l'uno dell'altro in quel mese, la solitudine che avevano provato, il senso di distruzione interiore, l'ansia, il sollievo di poter finalmente toccarsi senza che fosse proibito.   
Un bacio, solo un altro bacio o mille, purché appartenesse all'altro. Le mani di Darren si allungarono e si portarono al viso di Chris, artigliandolo quasi, le dita che s'infilavano nei suoi capelli. Le braccia del più piccolo, dal canto loro, si piegarono, abbracciando letteralmente la testa di Darren tanto che la punta delle due dita sfioravano i capelli impomatati di Blaine.  
Le labbra di Chris erano morbide, come le ricordava. Esattamente come le ricordava. Fu lui a socchiudere appena le proprie, e permettere a Chris d'intrufolarsi all'interno della sua bocca con la lingua. Non avrebbe potuto chiedere di meglio, in quel momento. Un bacio obbligato, ma tanto, tanto agognato. Chris sapeva di dolce, aveva ancora il gusto della Diet Coke, un gusto che ormai Darren poteva associare solo a lui.  
Il più grande, dal canto suo, sapeva di caffè, di latte, di zucchero, di vaniglia, di cacao. Chris avrebbe potuto impazzire. Non amava prendere cappuccini da portar via, ma baciare qualcuno che aveva quel sapore… oh, avrebbe pagato per farlo. E, ironia della sorte, qui avrebbero pagato lui per fare qualcosa che avrebbe pagato per fare! La vita fortunata dell'attore…   
Non si chiesero quando Ryan li avrebbe fermati… in effetti si erano anche dimenticati della presenza di un Ryan, di una troupe, delle telecamere… di tutto. Avevano dimenticato, si erano lasciati prendere dalle loro emozioni.  
Ryan rimase in silenzio per un po', sorridendo tra sé e sé per almeno un minuto… forse anche qualcosina di più di un minuto, prima di fare un cenno ad Amber e darle il permesso di andare a bussare appena al finestrino della macchina.  
« Oh… oh! Scusate, non volevo disturbare! Avete bisogno di qualcosa? Un preservativo…? Tirate i vostri sederini arrapati fuori da questa macchina e fate il favore di raggiungere in fretta gli altri, c'è un matrimonio che sta per essere celebrato! E se vi becco a fornicare per strada, aggiungo venti amici alla lista di quelli che ha Blaine su Facebook! » esclamò, dopo aver bussato ed essersi portata la mano davanti agli occhi, quando ebbe finto di sbirciare per bene attraverso un finestrino già lievemente appannato.  
Ryan ridacchiò piano, scuotendo il capo.  
« Ok, stop. Non era quella la battuta,… » cominciò Ryan, facendo ridacchiare la troupe ed Amber.  
« Scusa, ma non ho resistito! » esclamò lei, ridendo appena, soprattutto per via della reazione di Chris, che era sobbalzato e aveva cercato di aggiustarsi, inutilmente, i capelli ormai disperatamente scompigliati. Darren si era raddrizzano a sua volta, battendo la testa contro il finestrino dietro di lui, e si era in fretta portato il dorso della mano alla bocca, per nascondere le labbra arrossate dai denti dell'altro.  
« ...ma la scena è buona. Tranne la fine ovviamente, quella dobbiamo rigirarla. Darren, Chris, tornate a… insomma, spaciugatevi, tanto l'arrivo di Amber è ripreso da fuori. » concluse Ryan, muovendo appena la mano nella loro direzione.  
Aspettò che riprendessero le posizioni di prima, con le mani nei punti giusti e le braccia avvolte attorno alle giuste parti del corpo, quindi i due si sistemarono con i nasi vicini, le labbra che si sfioravano attendendo trepidanti il ciak.  
Si guardarono negli occhi, perdendosi per qualche istante nello sguardo dell'altro, subito distratti dall'avvio della ripresa. Che peccato dover chiudere gli occhi e tornare a baciarsi, vero?  
Non passò molto tempo, che Ryan diede nuovamente ad Amber il permesso di interrompere i ragazzi.  
Questa volta, la ragazza si attenne al copione e la scena poté finire di essere girata.  
« Molto bene. Ottimo lavoro. Riposatevi un secondo, rifate il trucco a quei due e poi tornate qui che dobbiamo girare gli altri punti di vista.  
Sarebbe stato un lungo, lungo pomeriggio, ma a nessuno dei due sarebbe tanto dispiaciuto, a giudicare dagli sguardi che non smisero di lanciarsi nemmeno una singola volta.

Non girarono la scena seguente, quel giorno, ovvero la scena in cui Kurt e Blaine avrebbero cantato la canzone registrata quella mattina. Non avrebbero potuto farlo, la canzone doveva essere sistemata, prima di poter essere usata e doveva essere fatta una versione un po' più corta, tagliare le parti superflue e lasciare solo quelle necessarie.   
Dopo tre, quattro ore buone, riuscirono finalmente a girare abbastanza da soddisfare Ryan, quindi vennero liberati con la promessa che il giorno dopo sarebbero arrivati pronti e preparati per la scena che il regista aveva deciso di fare.   
Amber si era allontanata dal set dopo che avevano finito di girare tutte le inquadrature possibili ed immaginabili della scena in cui lei li interrompeva, mentre loro erano rimasti un po' di più per qualche ripresa extra, probabilmente di sicurezza. Si stavano allontanando diretti alle loro roulotte, per cambiarsi degli abiti di scena e tornare Chris e Darren. Avevano entrambi le labbra rosse ed un po' gonfie, le pupille dilatate e i visi arrossati. Grazie al cielo possedevano entrambi delle giacche piuttosto lunghe, ottimo strumento per rendere difficile notare i lievi rigonfiamenti che, dopo un pomeriggio intero a baciarsi, erano inevitabilmente spuntati.   
Non parlarono durante il tragitto, se non per scambiarsi un veloce saluto quando raggiunsero la prima roulotte, quella di Darren.   
Il più grande ci si fiondò dentro, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle e appoggiandovisi con la schiena. Chiuse gli occhi, le labbra un po' separate che si curvarono in un lieve sorriso, mentre finalmente si concedeva di respirare in maniera pesante, riempiendo i polmoni di aria e poi rilasciandola. Si era dovuto trattenere anche dall'ansimare, dal gemire appena quando la lingua di Chris gli accarezzava le labbra o si attorcigliava attorno alla propria in un modo che non avrebbe saputo descrivere a livello teorico. Avrebbe tanto voluto farlo sul set, era stato disgustosamente frustrante non potersi lasciar andare per più di qualche semplice respiro pesante.   
Solo a ripensarci, adesso, poteva sentire una lieve scarica di eccitazione attraversargli il corpo, proprio sulla pelle, come se in realtà si trattasse di elettricità.   
Sospirò appena, quando la scossa elettrica gli arrivò dritta all'inguine. Si staccò in fretta dalla porta, dirigendosi al lavandino presente nella sua roulotte. Aprì l'acqua fredda, infilandoci sotto le mani, a coppa, per poterne prelevare un po'. Si lavò il viso senza curarsi di bagnarsi un po' i polsini e il colletto della camicia.  
Stava per cominciare anche a lavarsi i capelli, quando si ritrovò a sussultare al suono della porta che veniva aperta e sbattuta dietro di lui.  
Si girò di scatto, ritrovandosi a fissare la figura di Chris in piedi, le gambe lievemente divaricate, le braccia tese con i pugni chiusi e la mascella serrata. I capelli erano scompigliati, come se lui vi avesse infilato le mani e le avesse mosse più volte avanti ed indietro.  
« Chris…? »  
Chris scosse in fretta la testa.  
« Non ti sei ancora cambiato, bene… » disse piano, avanzando in fretta e portando avanti le mani. Le posò sulle sue braccia, stringendo piano i suoi bicipiti.  
Avvicinò il viso al suo, ma non abbastanza da arrivare a confondere le parti del suo volto. Lo fissò.  
I suoi occhi azzurri erano profondi, pieni di parole che la sua mente stava elaborando, di collegamenti logici che forse solo lui poteva capire. Si limitò a guardarlo, passando a fissare poi le sue labbra.  
« Possiamo… » si avvicinò un po', separando le labbra, i denti stretti e l'espressione un po' sofferente. Inclinò lievemente il capo verso destra, sfiorando con il proprio naso la punta di quello di Darren. « … possiamo essere Kurt e Blaine ancora per un po'? Solo per ancora qualche minuto… »  
« Va… va bene se siamo Kurt e Blaine? » domandò Darren, senza fiato, respirandogli pesantemente sulle labbra. Chris annuì appena, sfiorandole con le proprie.  
« Quello che succede quando siamo Kurt e Blaine… »  
« … resta nei costumi di Kurt e Blaine » concluse Chris, deglutendo.  
Darren annuì freneticamente, inclinando il capo verso destra, portando in fretta le mani alla vita di Chris, mentre le proprie labbra andavano a premere contro le sue.  
Non dovettero trattenersi questa volta. Poterono baciarsi e Darren poté mugolare quanto voleva mentre Chris gli mordicchiava il labbro inferiore, per poi lenire il finto dolore con il passaggio della punta della lingua. Dal canto suo, Chris non riuscì a trattenere un breve gemito quando Darren risucchio il suo, di labbro inferiore, per poi catturarlo in un bacio bagnato, a causa dell'acqua che si era gettato prima in viso.   
Quelli erano totalmente loro. Totalmente Chris e totalmente Darren, senza gente intorno che li guardava… ma in effetti che cosa stavano facendo? Davvero potevano illudersi che finchè avrebbero avuto addosso i costumi di scena sarebbe andato bene?  
Le mani di Chris si erano spostate al collo di Darren, quando aveva notato che il ragazzo continuava ad andare ad allargare il colletto della camicia perchè faceva fatica a respirare. Senza attendere, litigò un po' con la cravatta, allargandola, per poi passare a sbottonare il colletto della camicia bianca.   
Darren prese un profondo respiro, deglutendo, senza mai smettere di baciare l'altro. Le sue dita viaggiarono fino alla sua, di camicia, ricambiando il favore e sganciando il farfallino, con il quale ormai aveva familiarità. Slacciò i primi due bottoni della sua camicia, liberando anche il collo di Chris. Lasciò le sue labbra e vi respirò sopra solo il tempo di riprendersi per un istante, quindi scivolò verso destra, seguendo la linea della sua mascella e raggiungendo il collo appena scoperto. Respirò il profumo della sua pelle, lievemente sudata a causa del nervosismo, della giornata di lavoro e dei vestiti.  
Gli piacque l'odore della sua pelle, tanto che volle assaggiarla.  
La punta della lingua la sfiorò appena appena, ma quel semplice contatto sembrò bastare a far squittire Chris. Darren poggiò le labbra sul suo collo, cominciando a succhiare piano, a mordere lievemente e a carezzare con la lingua, per lenire il lieve dolore e mischiarlo al piacere.   
Grandi scosse di brividi partirono da quel punto e andarono a finire dritte al cervello di Chris e poi giù al suo inguine. Fece un profondo respiro e, senza accorgersene, si strinse di più a Darren. Protese il proprio bacino contro il suo e sussultò quando sentì che non era il solo ad essere eccitato.   
Questo sembrò risvegliarlo. Aprì gli occhi e si costrinse a sbattere le palpebre un paio di volte, mentre Darren tornava vicino al suo viso, per baciargli di nuovo le labbra. Questa volta, Chris rispose in modo confuso al bacio, per poi ritrarsi appena ed arretrare di un passo.  
I suoi occhi caddero proprio sul rigonfiamento di Darren, che abbassò lo sguardo a sua volta e si esaminò, tornando poi a guardare Chris in maniera confusa.   
Improvvisamente, si sentiva svuotato, le braccia libere che poco fa avevano stretto invece la persona che aveva desiderato per così tanti giorni…  
« Sono un idiota. Sono un pervertito. » sussurrò Chris, scuotendo il capo.  
« Che? » Darren non riuscì ad elaborare qualcosa di più articolato, in quel momento.  
« Scusami… è… »  
Darren scosse il capo, allungando una mano per impedirgli di svignarsela come l'ultima volta.  
« Non scappare di nuovo.» sussurrò Darren. « E non ti scuso, non c'è nulla di cui scusarsi e non sei un pervertito. Dio, Chris! Sono stato io a dirti che per me andava bene! »  
Chris lo guardò confuso, fissando la sua mano intorno al proprio polso.  
« Non dovrei. E' come Blaine e Sam e lui non può, perchè è etero… è come… io sono Blaine e… »  
« No, io sono Blaine. Tu sei Kurt. Siamo Blaine e Kurt. » ripeté Darren, con rinnovata fiducia nella propria voce. Forse fare discorsi seri in stato eccitato era un toccasana per lui.  
Chris deglutì, leccandosi le labbra con fare pensieroso e combattuto.  
« E se siamo Kurt e Blaine va bene… giusto? »  
« Mi andrebbe bene anche se fossimo Chris e Darren » rispose il più grande, ottenendo come risposta un chiaro cenno di diniego da parte dell'altro.  
« No… No. » disse semplicemente il più piccolo, continuando a negare.  
« Ok, no… » sussurrò Darren, con un sospiro, lasciando andare il suo polso, aspettandosi di vederlo sparire subito dietro la porta. Invece Chris non si mosse. Deglutì, certo, guardando verso il basso e tornando a stringere le mani in pugni.  
Darren si avvicinò a lui, allungando di nuovo cautamente la mancina. Gli sfiorò le dita con l'indice e il medio, ottenendo in risposta un piccolo movimento di quelle di Chris. Piano, anche le sue dita si mossero. Ora le due dita di Darren erano artigliate all'indice e il medio della destra di Chris.  
Il più piccolo abbassò un po' la testa, così da andare a toccare con la fronte quella dell'altro.  
« Vorrebbe dire… sarebbe un casino. E non so se sarebbe giusto… » sussurrò piano, ritrovandosi poco dopo le labbra di Darren vicino alle proprie.  
« Sarebbe un casino solo se gli permettessimo di diventarlo… » disse piano, ottenendo come risposta un cenno di diniego molto debole da parte di Chris.  
« La nostra vita privata non ci appartiene più di tanto. E poi… è troppo strano. Io… non voglio rovinare il nostro rapporto... » disse piano, stringendo appena le labbra e permettendosi di allungare un po' il collo, per posarle su quelle di Darren. Il bacio fu semplice, un semplice premersi di labbra contro labbra e respiri che si fondevano insieme, prima che Chris decidesse di allontanarsi di nuovo.  
Gli lasciò andare la mano e finalmente lo guardò.  
« … a Kurt però non è dispiaciuto » concluse solamente, abbozzando un mezzo sorriso ed uscendo definitivamente dalla roulotte.  
Darren rimase imbambolato per un istante, durante il quale si dimenticò di respirare. Si ritrovò a riempirsi i polmoni all'improvviso e a svuotarli in fretta. Abbassò lo sguardo sul proprio inguine, notando nuovamente il rigonfiamento lì presente. Scoprì i denti, inspirando l'aria e facendola sibilare appena. Tornò a guardare la porta della roulotte, quindi sorrise, dirigendosi verso il divanetto presente lì dentro.  
Casomai Chris avesse cambiato idea, dopotutto… l'avrebbe trovato lì a risolvere _quel_ casino, l'unico del quale -Darren ne era certo- dovesse essere ritenuto responsabile.


	5. Shut Your Mouth

Da quel giorno, il rapporto tra Darren e Chris cambiò un po'. Solo un poco… quanto bastava a far sì che dopo certe scene, girate in simultanea, ma non necessariamente insieme, i due si ritrovassero nella roulotte di Darren, impegnati in sessioni di scambio di effusioni veloci. Tutte le volte, Chris prometteva che non l'avrebbe più fatto, tutte le volte, ad un certo punto, si fermava ed interrompeva il bacio, affermando che doveva sbrigarsi ed andare via.  
Buona parte della sua fretta era dovuta anche al fatto che si rifiutava di andare nella sua roulotte se non nei panni di Kurt, il che stava ad indicare anche pantaloni attillatissimi che fasciavano le sue gambe, le sue natiche e si, anche i suoi gioielli. Considerando la sua frustrazione, all'idea di non potere e non volere andare oltre, si ritrovava costantemente ad essere incredibilmente eccitato e costretto in quei dannati pantaloni, con il risultato che doveva affrettarsi ad allontanarsi, dolorante, per risolvere il problema. Non aveva mai fatto menzione della cosa con Darren, ma lui un po' pensava che quella fosse una delle ragioni.  
Le Nuove Direzioni avevano appena finito di girare una scena e Darren non aveva perso tempo a tornarsene nella sua roulotte, dove Chris si era già intrufolato pochi minuti prima. Chris l'aveva letteralmente afferrato per i bicipiti e sbattuto contro la parete, tuffandosi verso il suo orecchio. La punta del suo naso, fredda, s'intrufolò dietro al padiglione auricolare, mentre le labbra si separavano e Chris sfiorava con i denti la sua pelle, respirandoci sopra. Il fatto che avesse in tutto e per tutto l'aspetto di Kurt, ma il carattere di Chris, avrebbe lasciato spiazzato chiunque.  
Chris era un maschio, era definitivamente un maschio. Non conosceva la moda, prima di cominciare a lavorare per Glee. Ancora adesso, prediligeva i pantaloni della tuta e le felpe a quegli odiosi skinny jeans, oppure jeans larghi e anche un po' lunghi, pronti ad infilarsi sotto alla suola delle converse e a sbrindellarsi. Non era fatto per quegli abiti attillati, anche perchè delineavano in maniera pericolosa le forme del suo corpo. Chris adorava, anche, le moto e tutti i vari indumenti e accessori di pelle che potevano essere collegati ad esse. Lasciò scivolare il naso lungo il collo di Darren, infatti, soffermandosi con la punta dello stesso sul colletto della giacca di pelle che il ragazzo aveva indosso.  
Era la stessa che avevano usato nella puntata dedicata a Michael Jackson, nella puntata Diva e ora utilizzata per una nuova performance. E Chris l'adorava, semplicemente.  
Inspirò l'odore della pelle e del pvc, per poi espirare rumorosamente, un respiro misto ad un mezzo mugolio di approvazione. A Darren girava quasi la testa, ma Chris non sembrava intenzionato ad avvicinarsi alle sue labbra, così ci provò lui.  
Piegò il viso, provando a catturare quello di Chris, ma lui si portò indietro, cambiando lato ed andando dall'altra parte, sull'altra spalla, strusciando nuovamente la punta del naso prima sul colletto della giacca e poi sul suo collo.  
« E' la giornata del "facciamo impazzire Darren"? » domandò con voce roca il più grande. « Perchè ci stanno riuscendo tutti oggi. Chord che dimentica le sue battute e ci tocca rifare la scena tre volte, i cartelli della mensa che dicono che oggi ci sarà il budino e poi invece c'è la crostata di frutta, il succo di mela che è finito… sul serio… »  
« Tappati la bocca » ribatté semplicemente Chris in un sussurro al suo orecchio, mandando milioni di piccoli brividi a spargersi lungo tutto il corpo di Darren.  
« Tappamela tu » lo sfidò Darren, sollevando il mento, forse per invitarlo ad approfittare della carne del suo collo in maniera soddisfacente.  
Chris, però, non lo fece. Si allontanò appena, quanto bastava per poterlo fissare. Inizialmente Darren continuò a tenere gli occhi chiusi, ma quando si accorse che non c'era più nessuno a giocherellare con la sua pelle d'oca, abbassò il mento e vide Chris davanti a sé.  
« Era una battuta? » domandò Chris, inclinando il capo verso sinistra.  
« Cosa? » domandò confuso Darren, mugugnando e cercando di catturare le labbra dell'altro in un bacio. Lui si ritrasse, piegando il viso.  
« La cosa del "tapparti la bocca". Era una battuta? Intendevi con la mano, un calzino, una mela…? » chiese, ostinato, Chris.  
Darren aggrottò le sopracciglia, scuotendo il capo e sollevando le spalle.  
« Non… non lo so, è così importante? Immagino… con la tua, di bocca » azzardò, facendo spallucce.  
Chris strinse appena le labbra, leccandosele piano e arrossendo lievemente.  
« Credo… credo che sia meglio che io vada » borbottò Chris, allontanandosi appena. Darren lanciò un'occhiata verso il basso, notando che i suoi pantaloni attillati evidenziavano più del solito il suo stato di felicità.  
« Chris… ma… »  
Il più piccolo sollevò una mano, scuotendo il capo e arrossendo ancora un po' di più.  
« Devo… è meglio… tu non ti accorgi… » sollevò solo l'indice della mano, ora, scuotendo piano il capo. Non era turbato, forse soltanto un po' imbarazzato. Deglutì di nuovo e l'altra mano si ritrovò ad andare al rigonfiamento nei pantaloni, probabilmente dolorante. « Ci vediamo domani sera a casa tua per… il film del tuo compleanno. Ciao eh… »  
Chris se ne andò in fretta, lasciando lì Darren sconvolto, confuso e palesemente frustrato.

La giornata lavorativa, il giorno dopo, passò lentamente, molto lentamente. Fu una bella giornata, in effetti, ma la mente di Darren era occupata. Il cast gli fece una meravigliosa sorpresa (nemmeno tanto sorpresa, considerando che tutti gli anni, ad ogni compleanno, spuntava magicamente dal nulla una torta a tema) e perfino i fan si diedero da fare per farli gli auguri, tramite i social network e, addirittura, tramite i cieli con un aereo. Davvero, non avrebbe potuto desiderare di meglio per il suo compleanno… ma la sua mente viaggiava a quella sera, quando lui e Chris si sarebbero trovati a casa sua per vedere Una Nuova Speranza. Era il preferito di entrambi della serie Star Wars, il film da cui tutto aveva avuto inizio, di conseguenza era impossibile che non lo riguardassero almeno una volta all'anno e quella volta era capitata al compleanno di Darren.  
Riuscì a tornarsene a casa abbastanza in fretta. Chris sul set non c'era, era stato impegnato a girare altre scene, quel giorno, nell'appartamento di Kurt e Rachel. Forse non l'aveva incrociato di proposito, forse era stato solo il caso. Sapeva che però sarebbe venuto, grazie al messaggio che gli aveva inviato quella mattina presto.

_AAaaAaaAwwwrrragh! Significa "Buon Compleanno" in Shyriiwook! "HihihIhIIhihhi" invece, nella lingua dei delfini, vuol dire "ci vediamo stasera da te alle nove, non fare tardi a lavoro e non fare tardi a tornare. Ricordati le chiavi"._

Si era un po' indispettito per quella piccola ramanzina e l'appunto a proposito delle chiavi di casa, che avrebbe dovuto ricordarsi. Ovviamente, maledisse Chris quando, come ogni mattina, si ritrovò a risalire le scale per raggiungere il proprio appartamento e tornare in casa, per afferrare le chiavi e chiudere la serratura. Quella sera, ovviamente, non poté esimersi dal preoccuparsi dei suoi fan. Gli avevano fatto volare un aeroplano sopra la testa per fargli gli auguri. Un aeroplano! Quando si ritrovò ad aprire Twitter, la prima cosa che notò fu la marea di notifiche. Deglutì e si concentrò su alcune in particolare, finchè non vide un tweet particolarmente interessante. 

_"@DarrenCriss Buon Compleanno, mister!"_

Come se il messaggio di quella mattina non fosse stato abbastanza chiaro, Chris gli aveva fatto gli auguri anche lì, incitato da un certo buon numero di persone. Scosse piano la testa, ridacchiando al pensiero che così tanta gente fosse davvero ossessionata dal loro rapporto. Stava per rispondergli, quando notò un altro commento, in risposta al primo. Un commento che lo fece arrossire dalla base del collo fino all'attaccatura dei capelli. Rimase serio per un istante, senza la minima idea di cosa fare, quindi decise.  
Copincollò il tweet e ci aggiunse due semplici lettere e un punto esclamativo.

_" "@jessetyler: .@darrencriss, Dirò quello che @chriscolfer non ha detto: Buon compleanno al mio dolce premuroso amante" Ha! "_

"Ha!", ovvero… buono a sapersi. Perchè in effetti lui stesso riteneva quell'informazione buona a sapersi. Davvero Jesse credeva che Chris non avesse avuto il coraggio di scrivere… quello?  
Lanciò un'occhiata all'ora, digrignando i denti. Doveva muoversi, doveva! Aveva solo un'ora prima che Chris gli piombasse in casa e non poteva permettere che il ragazzo trovasse il suo "dolce premuroso amante" in giro in mutande e calzini con lo spazzolino ancora in bocca.  
Chiuse Twitter, perdendosi quindi la velata minaccia di Chris allo stesso Jesse, minaccia che sarebbe stata mandata mezz'ora dopo da un rosso, agitato ed imbarazzato Chris in accappatoio, in preda al panico perchè in ritardo per andare a procacciare la cena.

Erano le nove e dieci e ancora Chris non era arrivato. Darren aveva passato una buona mezz'ora a correre per tutta la camera, preparandosi quasi con troppa meticolosità. Prima di tutto, aveva spento il cellulare, per impedire di essere disturbato da Twitter, ed aveva informato chi di dovere che, avendo il giorno dopo una giornata pesante, non sarebbe uscito a festeggiare, quella sera. No, non l'avrebbe fatto perchè aveva già organizzato altro. Sapeva che la metà dei suoi amici lo avrebbe ucciso per non essersi fatto sentire, sapeva che Joey l'avrebbe ucciso per non essere uscito con lui, ma quella sera, _quella sera_ , voleva dedicarla a sé stesso e a Chris.  
E a Star Wars.  
Aveva infilato i propri jeans comodi, larghi, e una semplice felpa verde scuro a maniche lunghe non troppo spessa, perchè comunque in casa si stava bene.  
Aveva perfino messo un po' a posto, o quanto meno messo a lavare calzini sparsi in giro e buttato vecchi cartoni di pizza.  
Si era sistemato i capelli e aveva provato a pettinarsi, aveva realizzato che provarci equivaleva ad ottenere un completo disastro e quindi se li era rilavati, lasciandoli asciugare all'aria. Erano ancora lievemente umidi, ma nulla di dannoso.  
Stava smangiucchiando qualche nocciolina, quando finalmente il campanello suonò. Per poco non rischiò di cadere a terra, per la fretta di andare ad aprire.  
Deglutì, lanciò un'occhiata veloce al proprio riflesso nello specchio, quindi aprì la porta.  
Davanti a lui, c'era ovviamente Chris. Portava tra le braccia un cartone di pizza e una scatola di sushi dall'aspetto invitante, perchè sapeva che a Darren avrebbe fatto piacere avere il proprio cibo preferito la sera del suo compleanno. Non sembrò accennare in alcun modo al Tweet, quindi Darren pensò che semplicemente non l'avesse visto. Dal canto suo, Chris sperava invece che Darren lasciasse perdere la questione "social network" e passasse subito alla questione "traveling through hyperspace".  
« Tanti auguri! Spero che tu abbia comprato la Diet Coke, perchè io non avevo più spazio tra le mani e ho confidato in te » affermò, entrando senza nemmeno aspettare di essere invitato. Poggiò la pizza sul tavolino da caffé del soggiorno, sistemò il sushi lì di fianco e si voltò, per togliersi la giacca.  
Darren sorrise appena, richiudendo la porta e andando verso Chris.  
« Buona sera anche a te. E grazie. » disse, accarezzando con gli occhi le pietanze portate da Chris. « Comunque certo che ho le Diet Coke, credi che oserei mai invitarti a casa mia senza avere un ottimo mezzo con il quale sono certo di poterti ricattare in caso di bisogno? Non sono così stupido come sembro » affermò infine, andando in cucina per estrarre un paio di lattine dal frigo.  
« Meno male, allora, perchè il tuo aspetto… » Chris fece una sorta di ghigno dispiaciuto, accompagnato da un piccolo cenno del capo, mentre si sedeva a terra, davanti al tavolino. Indossava pantaloni di jeans comodi, converse e una felpa blu scuro con il cappuccio.  
I capelli erano un po' scompigliati, con il ciuffo tirato distrattamente verso l'alto più per il vizio di passarsi la mano che per bellezza estetica. Darren tornò in salotto, afferrando il telecomando e facendo subito partire il film, già preparato.  
« Non vorremo stare qui a discutere di quanto il mio aspetto non ti piaccia, invece che dedicarci a questo Capolavoro del Cinema, vero? » commentò Darren, sedendosi sul divano, invece, alla destra di Chris. Si allungò per afferrare la scatola del sushi, che poi portò sulle ginocchia. La piccola bustina di salsa di soia venne distrattamente rovesciata un po' su tutto, mentre lui guardava, fin troppo preso, lo schermo. La musica, quelle parole che aveva letto decine di volte… Nulla poteva competere, nulla. Era un'emozione unica, ogni singola volta.  
Chris sembrava preso almeno quanto lui: la fetta di pizza che stava mangiando era tenuta ferma a mezz'aria mentre lui masticava assorto. Non parlarono molto all'inizio, limitandosi a mangiare e a bere. Quando iniziarono a fare qualche battuta, il lieve clima di tensione si sciolse e Darren si permise di lasciarsi scivolare un po' con il bacino in avanti e la schiena metà sullo schienale e metà sul cuscino.  
« Sto scoppiando… sicuro che non vuoi assaggiare? » domandò Darren, indicando uno dei suoi nigiri. La pallina si riso era sormontata da una striscia a larghe righe rosa e più piccole righe bianche. Era chiaramente salmone. Chris si voltò, inquadrando il nigiri e storcendo appena il naso.  
« Mh… tu vuoi la pizza? » domandò, allungandogliene una fetta che, però, aveva già iniziato a mangiare.  
Darren non si fece particolari problemi a prendere un morso direttamente da quella fetta, per poi afferrare il nigiri con pollice ed indice ed allungarlo verso Chris.  
Il più piccolo non sembrò molto turbato, a dirla tutta. Quello turbato fu Darren, quando vide che Chris aveva tutta l'intenzione di mordere il boccone.  
« No no, ehi, fermo! » esclamò, ritraendo il braccio e lasciando Chris con la bocca mezza aperta e lo sguardo confuso, verso di lui.  
« Che? »  
« Non puoi… azzannarlo. Si mangia intero. Cioè… non è la stessa cosa se lo mordi. » borbottò Darren, portandosi con la schiena ora protesa in avanti, i gomiti sulle ginocchia, le gambe lievemente divaricare. Chris se ne stava con il busto ruotato verso di lui, il viso girato e una sorta di broncio.  
« Oh, c'è anche il modo giusto di mangiarlo? » borbottò, sbuffando.  
« Ovvio. Pensi che altrimenti gli spaghetti non si taglierebbero per essere mangiati con il cucchiaio? Bisogna mangiarli nella maniera giusta. Dai, apri la bocca. » gli ordinò, piano.  
Chris rimase un attimo immobile, quindi separò le labbra, gli occhi che fissavano il nigiri che Darren gli stava avvicinando. Non sembrò particolarmente irritato dal modo in cui Chris alla fine lo mangiò, chiudendo le labbra a tre quarti del boccone e poi aiutandosi con le proprie dita, per finire di infilarlo in bocca. Semplicemente, si avvicinò pollice ed indice alle labbra per leccare via le tracce di salsa di soia. E anche perchè quelle dita avevano toccato le labbra di Colfer.  
Chris masticò con calma, annuendo appena.  
« Questo mi piace » affermò, deglutendo, fissando poi Darren negli occhi.  
Rimasero un attimo in silenzio, per poi tornare a fissare lo schermo. Nessuno dei due stava più badando a Luke e Han Solo, però.  
Darren fissava la nuca di Chris mentre Chris guardava lo schermo senza vederlo.  
« Darren » disse all'improvviso Chris, voltandosi. Il ragazzo sussultò, colto in flagrante mentre lo fissava.  
« Mh… Mh? » domandò con solo qualche semplice mugugno.  
Chris arrossì appena, deglutendo e voltandosi del tutto nella sua direzione.  
« Non ti ho dato il mio regalo di compleanno. » affermò, sospirando, ma senza accennare ad alzarsi per andarlo a prendere.  
Darren annuì appena, guardandosi intorno un po' imbarazzato.  
« Oh… non dovevi disturbarti… Grazie » disse, una serie di frasi di rito che tutto sommato non volevano proprio dire niente.  
« Non te l'ho ancora dato, scemo » borbottò Chris, prendendo un profondo sospiro. « E'… mi imbarazza un po', ma… cioè, mi imbarazza _tanto_ , ecco. Ho messo la felpa, così potevo… potevo dartelo senza imbarazzarmi troppo… »  
Commentò, deglutendo di nuovo e sollevandosi sulle ginocchia. Si posizionò in mezzo alle gambe lievemente divaricate di Darren. Adesso era in grado di raggiungere il suo volto. Le mani si portarono al cappuccio, andando a sollevarlo in modo da nascondere la testa e addirittura parte del viso. La fronte, gli occhi… Tirò un po' indietro la stoffa, per continuare a guardare l'altro.  
Si avvicinò a lui, lentamente, inclinando il capo verso destra.  
« Forse… forse posso cominciare ad essere Chris senza preoccuparmi troppo. » commentò solamente, avvicinandosi alle sue labbra. Poté sentire il respiro pesante di Darren infrangersi sul suo mento.  
Annullò la distanza tra loro in un casto e semplice bacio. Premette le labbra sulle sue, carezzando quello inferiore con il proprio, prima di staccarsi da lui ed indagare la sua espressione.  
Darren sbatté le palpebre, le labbra lievemente separate, le pupille fisse su Chris.  
« Questo è… il miglior regalo di compleanno di tutta la giornata » disse, in un lieve sospiro, avvicinandosi a Chris, per cercare di approfondire la situazione. Chris, però, posò le mani sulle sue spalle, tenendolo lontano. Sorrise appena, scuotendo il capo.  
« Non era questo il mio regalo » disse ancora, arrossendo di più. « Però sappi… che è la prima volta. Non l'ho mai fatto davvero, quindi sii buono… »  
Darren sentì che qualcosa stava improvvisamente esplodendo nel suo petto.  
Che cosa stava dicendo Christopher Colfer? A cosa stava effettivamente alludendo?  
Il suo respiro si fece molto pesante, quando le mani di Chris si spostarono dalle spalle alle sue ginocchia, aprendole un po' di più, delicatamente. Il petto iniziò davvero a sollevarsi ed abbassarsi in maniera esagerata e visibile. Non riuscì a trattenere un mugolio, quando le dita tremanti di Chris si posarono sulla zip dei suoi jeans.  
Portò in fretta una mano proprio lì, sulla sua, fissandolo con gli occhi spalancati.  
« Che fai? » domandò, con una sorta di nota allarmata nella voce.  
Chris lo guardò un po' confuso.  
« Ti do il mio regalo di compleanno. » confermò Chris, inclinando appena il capo. Con quel movimento, il cappuccio cadde di nuovo in avanti completamente, nascondendo parzialmente il viso del ragazzo.  
« Io non… tu sei sicuro? Non volevi nemmeno baciarmi… e hai detto che non sarebbe giusto e che non dovremmo perchè io dovrei essere etero… »  
« Non mi hai dimostrato molto la tua eterosessualità, ultimamente… e lo so, sono un ipocrita. Ma ho solo rivisto le mie priorità e…. se tu lo vuoi e io lo voglio e se, cavolo, l'idea di fare questo mi imbarazza _così poco_ soltanto perchè lo voglio fare _a te_ , allora… dev'essere giusto, no? » commentò tutto d'un fiato Chris, deglutendo.  
« Immagino… di si, ma cosa? E'… ti senti a tuo agio? » domandò Darren, con un filo di voce.  
Chris annuì appena.  
« Sì, è solo che è la prima volta… e se puoi evitare di guardare… ho messo il cappuccio e non voglio costringerti a spegnere la luce, ma se puoi guardare il soffitto, tipo, o… non Chewbacca, ecco. » borbottò, quando dalla tv provenne il richiamo dello wookie.  
Darren non riuscì a trattenersi dal ridacchiare appena.  
« Io non… non lo so. Sei sicuro? » borbottò ancora Darren, spostando appena la mano dai propri pantaloni. Il cavallo era già lievemente sollevato, simbolo che soltanto l'alludere a qualcosa di sessuale con Chris l'aveva risvegliato.  
« Penso di si… ma non farci l'abitudine, io non sono Kurt. » disse, abbassando lo sguardo sul lieve rigonfiamento nei pantaloni di Darren. Lui non poté notarlo, visto che il cappuccio copriva la parte superiore del volto di Chris. Piegato com'era, già con il viso rivolto verso il basso, era quasi impossibile notare più della semplice punta del naso. « Perchè, credi che Kurt passi le sue serate piegato su Blaine? » domandò Darren, con una mezza risatina innervosita, mentre Chris gli abbassava la zip rivelando i suoi boxer delle tartarughe ninja.  
« No, credo semplicemente che Kurt sia Passivo dalla suola dei suoi Dr. Martens alla punta del ciuffo laccato. » commentò, inclinando il capo, presumibilmente osservando il motivo dell'intimo. « Ventisei anni… »  
« Come passa il tempo, vero, Kurt? » lo prese in giro Darren, dandogli effettivamente del passivo.  
« Oh, si, passa eccome. Uno schioccare di dita e puff!, è già ora di tirar su la cerniera, nascondendo questi boxer comprati all'ultima Comiconvention. » sospirò Chris, ritirando su un po' la zip.  
Darren mugolò, infastidito e piagnucolante, facendo ridacchiare l'altro.  
« E va bene, si può fare a turno… » borbottò il più grande, ottenendo un mugolio di assenso da parte di Chris.  
« Mi sembra abbastanza ragionevole. » commentò lui, sospirando, per poi deglutire.  
Darren rimase a fissarlo qualche istante, per poi tossicchiare e sollevare lo sguardo verso il soffitto. Aveva dimenticato che Chris non voleva essere guardato. Non questa volta. Qualche secondo dopo aver spostato lo sguardo, si ritrovò a sussultare e a trattenersi dal tornare a fissare il ragazzo.  
Poteva sentire le sue dita sfiorare la stoffa dell'intimo, lanciando scariche elettriche in tutto il suo corpo.  
Provò a restare immobile ed in silenzio, ma di certo il lieve respiro di Chris non l'aiutò a rimanere fermo. Non appena lo sentì lasciarsi sfuggire un sospiro tremante per l'agitazione, si ritrovò a sistemarsi meglio sul divano. Si mosse poco, millimetricamente.  
La sua mano destra si tese in avanti, posandosi sulla propria coscia. Non passò molto che Chris acconsentì ad afferrarla. Intrecciò le dita con le sue, senza che i palmi si toccassero. Soltanto le dita erano intrecciate ed unite. Le dita della sua mano destra, invece, si sporsero oltre il bordo dei boxer, per estrarre il sesso di Darren.  
Il ragazzo sollevò un po' il bacino, per facilitare lo scivolamento di jeans e boxer verso il basso, cercando di ignorare le scariche di eccitazione all'idea che le dita dell'altro stessero toccano la sua pelle nuda, _quella_ pelle nuda.  
Non fu molto traumatizzante, per Chris. Dopotutto, lui non possedeva la stessa mercanzia, là sotto? Notò anche che sembravano essere messi più o meno allo stesso modo, il che lo rese particolarmente felice.  
Darren era caldo, mentre le sue dita erano freddine. Cercò di non toccarlo troppo apertamente, all'inizio, per evitare d'infastidirlo, ma i suoi lievi mugolii al tocco delle sue dita da "morto" gli fecero capire che in realtà a lui _piaceva_ essere toccato da dita fredde. Questa era una di quelle cose che di Darren Criss non potevi sapere, se non la vivevi in prima persona.  
Si leccò le labbra, senza la minima intenzione di fare molto, per ora. Non finchè Darren non sarebbe stato un po' più "consistente". Per ora era vagamente eccitato, ma ancora non abbastanza da giustificare un certo tipo di attenzioni. Era un ragazzo esigente, Chris, non una macchina da alzabandiera.  
Senza dire nulla, cominciò a far scorrere le dita su e giù, lungo l'asta, cercando di mantenersi calmo. Sapeva come fare, aveva fatto una discreta pratica su sé stesso negli ultimi anni ed era diventato piuttosto bravo. Almeno, così gli avevano detto, non era propriamente così digiuno come il mondo poteva credere.  
Si azzardò a lanciare un'occhiata a Darren, che, come richiesto, aveva reclinato la testa all'indietro. Non gli sembrava che stesse guardando il soffitto, però. Aveva sicuramente gli occhi chiusi. Le labbra erano lievemente separate, poteva vederle, ed il petto si alzava e si abbassava velocemente. Era arrossito, anche, mentre i movimenti di Chris cominciavano a dare i suoi frutti. Circondò l'asta con la mano, iniziando a pompare un po' più forte, guadagnando un gemito sorpreso e un arricciarsi di dita contratte sulle sue. Si leccò di nuovo le labbra, prendendo un profondo respiro e arrossendo, anche se lui non poteva vederlo, con il cappuccio così calato e gli occhi chiusi. Si avvicinò alla punta del suo sesso con le labbra, respirandoci sopra piano semplicemente perchè non riusciva a trattenere il nervosismo. Darren si tese, sentendo la sua presenza così vicina.  
Sfiorò lievemente la sua carne con le labbra, sentendo l'umido contatto ancora abbastanza lieve. Però c'era, era lì, quasi impalpabile. Le sue labbra erano posate sulla punta della sua erezione, lievemente separate, in un semplice contatto preparatorio.  
Se per Chris era importante andare per gradi ed evitare di strafare all'inizio, per non dare fuori di matto, per Darren era una lenta tortura. Non si azzardava a dire nulla, a muoversi e a malapena si concedeva di respirare. Da un certo punto di vista, avrebbe potuto essere considerato come sconfortante. Una persona che non reagisce quando un'altra si sta preoccupando della sua eccitazione è veramente destabilizzante, ma Darren sapeva che era meglio così, per ora… solo finchè Chris non si fosse sciolto del tutto. O finchè non si sarebbe sciolto lui, il che sarebbe stato un problema.  
Si lasciò sfuggire un paio di gemiti e smise di respirare per qualche istante -mentre il cuore batteva all'impazzata- quando sentì le labbra di Chris posate su di lui. Provò l'impulso di gridare, ma al contempo nemmeno alzare la voce e lasciarsi andare ai più scandaloso dei gemiti sembrava sufficiente. Poteva solo restare lì, immobile e più o meno in silenzio, ad ansimare pesantemente per ogni piccolo regalo.  
Piano, molto lentamente, le labbra di Chris scivolarono più giù, avvolgendo la punta della sua erezione. Ora si trovava, in parte, all'interno della bocca di Chris. Strinse i denti, impedendosi di dare un colpo di reni e affondare del tutto, quando la lingua timida del ragazzo sfiorò il buchino e si portò poi dal basso fino alla punta del glande, in una lieve lappata che sapeva più di carezza.  
Le labbra si mossero nel senso inverso, tornando ad abbandonare l'erezione del ragazzo, per permettere alla lingua di carezzarne di nuovo la punta, per poi avvolgerla ancora ed azzardarsi a scendere un po'. Non l'avrebbe preso tutto, non quella sera. Non ci avrebbe nemmeno provato, si sarebbe limitato a qualche giochetto con le labbra, con la bocca e con la lingua. Prese in bocca, in tutto, una decina dei centimetri di Darren e, solo allora, si azzardò a succhiarlo con cautela.  
Fu quella, probabilmente, la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso. Le labbra di Darren si separarono davvero e da quelle ne uscì un gemito inequivocabile. Darren poté sentire la tensione scivolare lievemente via dalla presa di Chris, che continuò nella sua operazione, cominciando a muoversi un po' su e giù accompagnando i movimenti della testa a quelli della mano, anche se non in maniera perfettamente sincronizzata. A Darren non importava, gli importava solo che Chris fosse lì, attorno a lui. Gli importava essere _dentro_ Chris perchè Chris l'aveva voluto, aveva voluto che fosse il primo. Perchè gli aveva concesso un tale onore? Probabilmente perchè sapeva che lui avrebbe dato molto peso a questa cosa, gli avrebbe dato importanza e non l'avrebbe considerata una sciocchezza da commedia romantico/porno.  
Chris scese di nuovo, permettendo a Darren di affondare nella sua bocca, quindi succhiò ancora, respirando dalle narici. I suoi jeans stavano diventando dannatamente e schifosamente stretti, ma quello era il giorno di Darren, era il suo compleanno e non era permesso soddisfare sé stessi, per lo meno non prima di aver soddisfatto lui.  
« Oddio… » sussurrò Darren, piano, tra un respiro strozzato e un gemito, ottenendo in risposta solo un lieve mugolio da parte di Chris. Quel mugolio gli fece tremare la gola, trasmettendo all'erezione sensibile di Darren una serie di vibrazioni piacevoli.  
Chris liberò la sua erezione, continuando un po' con la mano. Darren non mostrò il suo lieve disappunto, distratto subito dalla sua abilità. Odiava non poterlo guardare, sarebbe stato mille volte più eccitante anche solo poter vedere la stoffa del suo cappuccio fare su e giù sopra al cavallo dei suoi pantaloni. Senza vederlo, gli sembrava solo che quello fosse un sogno, un sogno bagnato o una fantasia. Aveva paura di guardare, perchè avrebbe potuto trovarci qualcun altro, qualcuno che non sarebbe stato Chris.  
Si azzardò a lanciare un'occhiata alla scena, causandosi un mezzo infarto. Il viso mezzo nascosto di Chris era presumibilmente a giusto un centimetro dalla sua erezione. Sentiva il suo respiro infrangersi sulla punta, mentre la mano, aiutata dalla saliva dell'altro, scivolava su e giù masturbandolo.  
« Va… bene? »  
La voce di Chris non era altro che un lieve pigolio incerto e tremante. Sebbene potesse essere fraintendibile, il tremolio nella sua voce era dovuto prevalentemente all'eccitazione per quello che stava facendo.  
« Sì… sì, va bene, benissimo… c'è qualcosa che non sei… _nh_ … in grado di fare? » sussurrò, tra gemiti e respiri, il più grande. Poté addirittura vedere, nella sua mente, il sorrisetto di Chris. Lo percepì nella sua voce, quando parlò, dopo che lui ebbe reclinato la testa nuovamente all'indietro.  
« Abbinare vestiti che non siano casual… » commentò Chris, sfiorando con la punta del naso l'asta dell'eccitazione di Darren, seguendo il disegno di alcune vene ed estraendo, giocosamente, la lingua. La passò lungo la sua erezione, dalla base alla punta, ma non in maniera sconcia, no. Solo la punta, la lingua tenuta mezza dura, fino a raggiungere il glande. Di nuovo, accolse il ragazzo dentro di sé, mentre la mano destra si spostava per stringere piano e massaggiare i testicoli. Vista la mancanza della mano sul suo sesso, Darren era in grado di percepire esattamente le sensazioni che gli provocava Chris, senza distrarsi con quelle più incisive delle sue dita. La lieve pressione delle labbra, la lingua, che girava attorno all'asta con delicatezza, movimenti studiati e circolari. Avanzava e si ritraeva, assieme alla testa di Chris che si alzava, poco prima di tornare giù e andare di nuovo a girare attorno a lui, per poi soffermarsi a carezzare il glande. Per l'ennesima volta, il ragazzo succhiò, senza fare troppo forte, e questa volta prolungò l'operazione anche durante i suoi movimenti, sperimentando e valutando la loro efficacia in base alle reazioni vocali di Darren. Questo sembrò piacergli particolarmente.  
Chris tornò a massaggiare la sua asta con la mano, cercando un ritmo quanto più sincronizzato possibile. Non era il suo forte, ma il più grande nemmeno ci faceva caso.  
Era totalmente sopraffatto dalle sue emozioni, emozioni che non si riducevano solo alla pura fisicità, ma che per un buon 80% erano date dal fatto che fosse Chris a fare quello che stava facendo. Gli sembrava… giusto. Era giusto che fosse così, era assolutamente perfetto. Era così giusto che gli sembrava di impazzire.  
Strinse le dita della mano destra, artigliando quelle di Chris.  
« Sto… spostati… » borbottò soltanto, ottenendo in risposta solo un nuovo mugolio.  
Chris si portò verso l'alto, lasciando andare il suo sesso con la bocca, ma continuando a masturbarlo con la mano destra, mentre la sinistra lasciava andare quella di Darren per afferrare uno dei tovaglioli sul tavolino.  
Qualche istante dopo, Darren si ritrovò ad inarcare la schiena su quel divano, senza nemmeno accorgersi del volume della sua voce e della quantità dei suoi gemiti.  
Era venuto nella mano di Chris, ma non si era preoccupato della cosa. Non aveva minimamente badato a dove avrebbe sporcato, aveva lasciato semplicemente che ci pensasse l'altro. E l'altro ci aveva pensato, utilizzando la propria mano e sistemando poco sotto alcuni tovagliolini, tenuti con l'altra.  
Aspettò che Darren tornasse seduto normalmente, anche se la testa rimase reclinata all'indietro, quindi spostò la mano, si pulì e poi pulì anche lui.  
Il più grande sollevò la testa e raddrizzò la schiena, afferrando un paio di tovaglioli e prendendo il posto di Chris, senza guardarlo, ancora. Quando ebbe finito e si fu riallacciato i pantaloni, con ancora il fiatone, sollevò lo sguardo sul ragazzo.  
Lui aveva il volto arrossato, il fiato grosso a sua volta e gli occhi luccicanti dalla pupilla dilatata. Sembrava guardarlo con un misto di aspettativa ed imbarazzo.  
Darren si avvicinò, inclinando la testa e sospirando, cercando di baciarlo.  
Chris sorrise appena, sostando sulle sue labbra.  
« Questo è quello che intendo con "tappati la bocca" » mugolò appena.  
Darren quasi gnugnì un gemito, portando avanti entrambe le mani e bloccando il viso di Chris davanti al suo. Si fiondò sulle sue labbra, mangiandole e succhiandole avidamente, mordendole in modo delicato e possessivo. Ben presto, Chris si ritrovò seduto a cavalcioni sul più grande, in quel momento molto impegnato a succhiargli e marcargli il collo.  
Decisamente, non avrebbero visto la fine del film né quella volta né quelle successive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mh.. sì, quindi è… la fine ecco xD Mi piace pensare che abbiano preso tutto ciò con molta calma, ecco. Vorrei solo spiegare un paio di cose:  
>  \- Darren non pensa a Mia perchè, come detto precedentemente, da quando hanno condiviso quel momento nella roulotte di Darren a quando effettivamente Chris si allontana dopo il "tappati la bocca" è passato del tempo, quindi loro hanno condiviso diversi momenti come quelli e non essendoci nemmeno la certezza che Mia sia o meno la ragazza di Darren, io l'ho intesa un po' come "beh, adesso sto vivendo questa situazione, non voglio pensare ad altro". E' una cosa un po' infantile, è vero, ma io ritengo che questo comportamento sia quantomeno autentico (Rowling <3)  
>  \- Chris che all'improvviso arriva e decide di fare un lavoretto a Darren. Considerando appunto tutto il tempo che hanno passato a pomiciare e basta, a causa dell'insicurezza di Chris, immagino che un po' lui si sia messo lì a farsi un esame di coscienza. Come dice lui stesso, ha valutato le sue priorità. Sono entrambi ragazzi e una buona dose di ormoni e voglia di fare esperienze, fa sicuramente la sua parte nella scelta di Chris.
> 
> Grazie a tutti!  
> Come al solito, **vi lascio il link della mia Pagina d'Autore su fb[(qui)](http://www.facebook.com/theshippinator)** e... se volete contattarmi potete farlo anche su Twitter ([The Shippinator](https://twitter.com/The_Shippinator)), su Tumblr ([TheShippinator (Ship All The Characters!)](http://theshippinator.tumblr.com/)) e su Ask ([Andy TheShippinator](http://ask.fm/Andy_The_Shippinator))  
>  _Un bacio, **Andy <3**_

**Author's Note:**

> Gli aggiornamenti verranno fatti ogni **Domenica**!  
>  **Vi lascio il link della mia Pagina d'Autore su fb[(qui)](http://www.facebook.com/theshippinator)** e... se volete contattarmi potete farlo anche su Twitter ([The Shippinator](https://twitter.com/The_Shippinator)), su Tumblr ([TheShippinator (Ship All The Characters!)](http://theshippinator.tumblr.com/)) e su Ask ([Andy TheShippinator](http://ask.fm/Andy_The_Shippinator))  
>  _Un bacio, **Andy <3**_


End file.
